The Way It Should Be
by NikkylovesBD
Summary: This story takes place after Donna and David's wedding. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. I have read tons of them and thought of this idea. B&D and B&K fans will be happy. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Way it should be**

Chapter 1 The reunion

Kelly waited patiently in a booth at peach pit. Looking down at her watch she heard a familiar voice.

"Miss Kelly Taylor….how are you sweetie?" Said Nat

"Nat!!!! I am good, how are you doing?" As she gets up she gives Nat a big hug

"Eating alone here tonight kel?" Said Nat

"Nope I am meeting someone….and you'll never guess who", Says Kelly

All of a sudden a voice comes towards Kelly and Nat.

"Gimme a Shake, French fries, extra crispy", as she throws her arms around Nat screaming

"BRENDA!!" Says Nat, "I haven't seen you in soooo long."

"I know right", looking at Kelly, and giving her an awkward hug.

Nat holding on to her hand, "How's Brandon?" Brenda looking at Kelly, "Hes fine nat, doing good, working hard, you know him".

"Yeah I do all to well" Nat said, "well its so nice to see you, duty calls I will be right back."

Both Kelly and Brenda slide into the corner booth Kelly had picked thinking it would be a bit quieter.

Kelly looking at Brenda, "It's a couple months, how have you been?"

Brenda looking down at the table and then at Kelly, "Really good, Kel really good."

"Brenda look, we have such a crazy past, but when I heard you were in town I needed to see you."

"Well I am here, whats up?"

Kelly looking down at the table, "This is really hard for me, I need to talk to Brandon."

Brenda looking down, "Whats going on with you kel?" Its been over 8 weeks since you talked to Brandon, why are you doing this to him."

Kelly looked down and said, "Brenda I neeeed to talk to him. "I wanted to tell him first but since he moved and I don't know how to get a hold of him there wasn't anyone else I could call."

Brenda, "well what? What is it?"

"Brenda….. I am pregnant," Kelly nervously tells Brenda, "and Brandon is the father."

"Wow…".Brenda was not expecting that and she sat still not knowing how to react.

Brenda on one hand was happy, she had thought, oh my god, Brandon as a father, how exciting, her parents would be thrilled, they had given up hope on her. And she was going to be an aunt. But she knew what had happened between Kelly and Brandon and wasn't sure if Kelly was happy about it. She also knew that it was hard for Kelly to get pregnant and there was no question she would keep it.

_This is kind of a short chapter, Just kind of opening up, and I will have a flash back in the next chapter to bring us to this time. Hope you like it. Please let me know what i can do better, i am such a beginner, any help would be great. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The past**

Donna and David had their wedding 4 years ago. Kelly and Dylan had decided to give their relationship another try and things went ok in the beginning. It was how it used to be, they would argue, fight and make up. Kelly was hesitant to take Dylan back, it had been years since they had dated and it didn't really work when they were together. But after Dylan being persistent she thought, what the hell?

Dylan and Kelly had been together off and on in the 4 years leading up to the present. Kelly thought about the fact that in those 4 years she had probably been with Dylan for a total of a year. They both knew it wasn't working out but neither wanted talk about it. Dylan was always going on surf trips and was hardly ever home but sadly Kelly didn't care. They hadn't had sex in years and it wasn't a secret they had just grown apart.

_*Flashback*_

Two months ago at the birth of Donna and David's Second child, Brandon and Brenda surprised the gang at the hospital.

Brandon and Brenda walked onto the maternity floor looking for a familiar face. As they walked into the waiting room, Andrea, Janet, and Steve were sitting there quietly talking amongst themselves.

"OMG……..Brandon and Brenda Walsh," Steve yelled.

Steve and Andrea get up and run over to them with hugs and kisses all around.

As the four are hugging and catching up, Andrea pulls Brandon aside and says "Hey ace, come with me to get a cup of coffee, man I missed you." The two walk away arm and arm.

Brenda looks at Steve and smiles, "Well where is this wife of yours?" Janet stands up and says, "So this is the famous Brenda Walsh, I have heard so much about you."

Brenda smiles, "Oh great, hopefully not bad stuff, elbowing Steve in the stomach."

Kelly and Dylan come around the corner just to freeze in their tracks almost spilling their coffees

Dylan staring obviously…."Brenda?"

Brenda turns and sees Dylan. "Dylan!!" as she runs over and throws her arms around his neck. Dylan slides his arms around Brenda's small frame pulling her as close as she will go against his body. Their embrace is long and Kelly stands there uncomfortable looking at them and back to Steve and Janet. Kelly bites her lip as she taps Brenda on her shoulder.

"Heeeey Brenda", Kelly says quietly. Brenda and Dylan finally let go of each other and she turns to Kelly, "Hey there and gives her a hug."

Steve and Janet walk over to the once famous triangle

"Isn't this crazy, we haven't seen you Brenda since, oh god what the end of freshman year?"

Brenda looks down shyly, then looking at Dylan, who has not taken his eyes off her since he first saw her. "I know its been a long long time", she says staring at Dylan.

After the awkward silence Brenda looks at Steve and Kelly and says, "Sooo how's Donna?"

Steve says, "Well good I think, we haven't gotten an update from David yet but she was almost fully dilated and it shouldn't be much longer now."

Brenda looking back at Dylan just nods.

Dylan has been quiet and he realizes he is obviously staring at Brenda and says, "So Bren, how's Brandon?"

Brenda says shyly, "Well actually hes here too." Dylan looks at Kelly and Kelly knows Dylan is looking at her but she looks at Brenda and says, "Well where is he?" Just as Kelly finishes her sentence, Brandon taps her on the shoulder.

"Hey kel", Kelly looks into Brandon eyes and says "Hey stranger." They embrace each other passionately but then it turns awkward considering at this time every is staring at them.

Steve whispers to Janet, "Woah this is weird right?" and Janet looks up and him kind of smirking, "Yeah, you can say that."

Just as the silence is growing thick, David comes running out from the doors and yells "It's a girl!!" Stopping and seeing Brandon and Brenda.

"Silver!" Says Brandon, they do there little snap hand shake. Brenda hugs David, "Congrats daddy. How's Donna?"

"She is doing great, she will be so excited to see you." David looks at everyone, "let me get back to Donna but stick around she will want to see you guys."

Dylan walks over to Brenda and puts his arm around her, "hey Bren lets get some coffee", Brenda looks up at him and stares into his eyes and says "Ok" as they walk away. Kelly looks at them then back at Brandon and smiles at him and with a wink she pulls him by the hand as they go and sit on the couch.

At this time Steve, Janet and Andrea are huddled together, Andrea says, "What is happening?"

Steve laughs and says, "I have no idea but its just getting interesting."

Meanwhile as Dylan and Brenda are sitting at a small table in the hospital cafeteria, Dylan looks at Brenda and asks, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Brenda looks down and says, "I wanted to surprise you."

He leans closer to her and whispers, "well I am glad you did."

She looks up to see Dylan inches away from her. Brenda stops him, "Dylan, not now, this isn't the place, Kelly is here."

"So, she is busy with your brother." Brenda looks at him, "Did you ever tell her about us?"

Dylan looks down and answers Brenda, "No"

Brenda sighs and looks at Dylan, "Why? Why wouldn't you tell her? So she thinks you guys are together?"

"Brenda… you don't understand, Kelly and I haven't been together for a long time. It seems like we have barely been a couple for a year in the last 4. You knew that, it just never was the right time."

"Well it probably doesn't help that every chance you had you were visiting me, What did you tell her, you were going to Baja?"

Dylan smirked, "Wow you know me so well", as he slides his arm around her waist and kissed her gentling on the lips. Brenda smiled mid kiss and went in for a longer more passionate one.

Brenda pulled at the curls on the back of his neck and groaned, "ahhhh I missed you so much." Dylan closed his eyes holding her tight, "I missed you too baby."

Brenda had missed Dylan so much and she knew he didn't tell Kelly anything. Brenda had been seeing Dylan for last 3 years. They had been having a long distance relationship, she knew that Dylan and Kelly had been over for a long time now and they weren't even sleeping together and for Dylan and Kelly that meant big trouble. She knew it would have taken her coming out to Beverly Hills again to get Dylan to actually tell her the truth that they had been together. Brenda knew she was sort of the other women and that Dylan got out of town to visit Brenda every chance he had. While Brenda felt guilty she often told herself that pay back was a bitch.

Brenda loved Dylan but when they had first hooked up in London, she wasn't ready for a commitment with him. She felt as though Dylan was on the rebound from Toni and it was best for both of them to let some time pass. Dylan tried just staying friends with Brenda as they lived together but seeing Brenda go out with friends, on dates was just to weird for him and usually ended in an argument about him being jealous, so he bummed around Europe for a little while before heading back to Beverly Hills. The night before Dylan came back to California, he asked Brenda to come back with him. Brenda was in the middle of a play and she wasn't ready to move back at that moment. Brenda always loved Dylan and always thought they would end up together but thought she should make him sweat a bit. Then she heard from Donna that Kelly and Dylan were getting close again, she decided the games were enough and that it was time for her to commit to Dylan before it was to late.

Brandon and Kelly were sitting there talking and catching up. She gently hit him in the arm very playfully, "I missed you."

Brandon looking around and noticing Steve, Janet and Andrea were talking about them and whispering.

"I missed you too, Kel." "How are things with Dylan?"

Kelly awkwardly looks away, "umm I guess ok, if not talking to each other or even liking each other is ok."

Brandon puts his arm around her and whispers, "well then I guess its good for me."

Kelly had always loved Brandon and deep inside she knew she was with Dylan just because Brandon had left. They had called off their wedding and it seemed they didn't know what do with themselves. They had tried to be together, to just be friends but nothing seemed to make sense. She wished they had gotten married but time had gone by and she wasn't sure if they could get it back.

Brandon asked Kelly, "Want to go to dinner tonight?"

Kelly, looked at Brandon and said, "Sure, I would like that."

Kelly didn't care what Dylan thought or would think about her going out with Brandon. She knew how he felt about Brenda and seeing the two of them together today only had confirmed it. Kelly was still in love with Brandon and was wondering if Brandon still thought about her.

By this time David had come to get everyone saying that they could see Donna and the new baby now.

"Where's Brenda and Dylan?" David says

Kelly says, "Who knows, probably doing it in the broom closet."

The group look at each other and awkwardly laugh, "Come on kel, you watch to much Greys Anatomy." Smirked Steve.

Brandon and Brenda had decided to stay with Janet and Steve at the good old Walsh house. It was nice being home thought Brenda. With that the phone rings, Steve answers, "Talk to me", "Hey Steve is Bren there?" Steve looks at the phone then looking at Brenda, "Its for you, its Dylan."

Brenda gets up from the kitchen table and tries to grabs the phone from Steve. Steve playfully moves the phone around making it hard for her to grab it.

"Hello", says Brenda

"Hey Bren its me."

Brenda looks at the gang looking at her and moves into the dining room where she can have a bit more privacy.

"Hey you, Where are you?"

"Outside", says Dylan

"Ok I will be there in a minute."

Brenda hangs up the phone quickly and goes into the kitchen, "ummm ok guys I am going to go, I have a few errands to run, I will be back later."

Brandon looks at Steve and back at brenda and smirks, "Sure Bren whatever you say."

With that, Brenda walks out the front door and notices Dylan's car parked out front. The gang rushes over to the window and watches Brenda get into Dylan's car and drive away.

Janet looks at Brandon and Steve and says, "What about Kelly?"

Steve and Brandon look at each other and laugh, "Oh hun, you have no idea, let me fill you in." Steve puts his arm around Janet and walks her back to the kitchen.

Brandon looks at his watch and yells to them in the kitchen, "Actually guys I am going to head out, ummm I am going to say hi to Nat", Steve walks toward Brandon, "Well wait we will come too."

Brandon looks nervously, "Nah its ok, you guys stay here, I wont be late."

As Brandon closes the front door behind him, Steve looking at janet says, " See Nat, right....

Dylan pulls up to the BelAge hotel

"I got us a room here after I left the hopsital, I figured we needed a place to come and be alone" says Dylan, as he pulls brenda closer to him and starts kissing her.

"Brenda breaks free, "How convenient... Look Dylan we need to tell Kelly, its one thing when I am on the other side of the world but the lying is different when its to her face."

Dylan continues to move in for the kiss to continue and tells brenda, "No problem, when your ready I am"

The two get out of the car and head up to their room. As they approach the room, Brenda notices, "Room 271" Wow McKay your good" Dylan lets out a chuckle and says, "Oh I know"

Its doesnt take them long to start kissing walking while they are trying to get through the door. Brenda unbuttoning Dylans shirt while he is unbuttoning her pants. They are shuffling never leaving each other's lips for air. Dylan hits his toe on the edge of the table causing him to cringe, "OWE" grumbles Dylan but they continue to kiss passionsatly moving closer to the bed. At this point they are both in thei underwear and Dylan picks Brenda up, Brenda straddles herself around his waist. Dylan carries her the rest of the way to the bed and lays her down. Dylan moves his hands down the side of her body and up her back. Brenda tugging on the back of his curls in the back of his neck. They both let out a sighed groan, like finally alone.

_Ok didnt want to get to graphic, so I hope you kind of see where this is going. I will have the next chapter up soon. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Past continued..

Brandon stepped into the Peach pit, as the smell of fried food, mega burgers and pie rushed him, he closed his eyes and took it all in. It had been almost 6 years since he had been back home and he really did miss it. Taking a quick scan of the room, he noticed Nat helping out a table to his right. Brandon walked behind, tapping him on his shoulder than moving to the opposite side causing Nat to search for who had tapped him.

"HEY!" Brandon said, taking Nat into a big bear hug.

"BRANDON, Son how are you?"

"How's the family Nat"?

"Oh their good, really good, we are old now" Nat said being scarastic

"Tell me about Nat, I am here to meet Kelly, have you seen her?"

"Yep" he points a few feet away to the corner booth.

Brandon not taking his eyes off Kelly tells Nat thanks and starts moving toward her. She was wearing a red dress, her hair perfectly straight but with front layers surrounding her face. Her hair was darker than he remembered, but she still made his heart skip a beat. She looked beautiful as usual. He got close and Kelly stood up to greet him. They hugged tightly not wanting to let go.

"Hey Kel"

"Hey there, Kelly said slowly

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you" whispers Brandon

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that"

Brandon could not stop staring at her, I mean her eyes, her lips he was realizing he had not said anything in a while. "So kel, how's work, how's life?

"It's going good… still working in PR. I am tempted to go back and get my masters though in psychology, I think it may be cool going back and helping people. God knows I have been through it." Joked Kelly. "As for life well it's ok, my love life sucks if that's what you're asking."

Brandon looks down kind of embarrassed, "well yeah maybe I am asking."

Kelly can't do anything but smile at him; he looked the same, like time hadn't changed him. It had been about 6 years since she had seen him and it looked like he hadn't aged at all. He still have those beaming bright eyes, sexy little smile, and flirty wiggle he used to use with his eyebrows. Was it her imagination or was Brandon hot still? Yummy she thought. She had then realized she was probably making faces while thinking of jumping his bones because he was flushed and kept looking down.

The two ate pretty quickly and after saying their goodbyes to Nat they walked out to the peach pit parking lot arm and arm.

"Brandon?" asked Kelly, Do you ever think about me"?

'Yes Kel, all the time"

Kelly was relieved, she thought she didn't want to say good bye, she had waited to see him after all this time and he was here.

"You wanna go for a drive? The both said at the same time

Both laughing at each other, "yes definitely" Kelly said as she shouldered him in the chest.

It was spring and it was gorgeous out, they drove down to the beach by Kelly's apartment and walked down along the sand. They caught up, laughing, remembering, and flirting. Kelly thought wow it's like old times. She had then thought about Dylan and how she has never felt like this. How he barely ever paid attention to her. He was out of town every weekend almost and she sat there and couldn't even remember the last time she actually talked to him. Kelly then got mad at herself for even thinking about him.

Kelly shivered, the ocean breeze had picked up and she really didn't have a good sweater on.

Brandon noticed and asked, "You cold?"

Kelly said, "Yeah actually I am a bit, I don't know what I was thinking with this …"

Brandon took his jacket off and wrapped it around Kelly, "Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you"

The two were facing each other at this point, Kelly looks down shyly and then looked up to see Brandon was still looking at her. Brandon leaned in and kissed her, he had felt his knees get weak. What started out as a long peck had turned into a passionate hard kiss. They broke for air, "Do you want to get out of here"? asked Kelly pushing her forehead against his.

"Yeah let's go"

Kelly unlocks her door to her apartment and turns on the lights, Brandon slowly walks in, looking around. "Is Dylan here"?

"Ha yeah right"

Kelly walks over to Brandon and wraps her arms around his neck; he slowly kisses her and then moving down her neck. She runs her hands down his chest and Kelly grabs his hand and leads him to her bedroom closing the door behind her.

Brenda sleepily goes down the stairs to find Janet feeding Maddy and Olivia their breakfast.

"Hey kiddos" says Brenda brushing Maddy's bangs out of her eyes.

"Morning Janet, where's Brandon and Steve?"

"Steve hasn't come down yet and Brandon didn't come home last night." Janet says hesitantly

"Hmm interesting, isn't that the 5th night this past week?"

Janet smiling, "yeah I think so"

Janet thought to herself, rolling her eyes, like Brenda should talk this is the first night she had stayed there in over a week. Janet didn't know Brenda well and she had heard things through the gang. She knew Brenda was known to be a loyal friend and a bit feisty. She had wondered what was going on, Kelly was her friend and she knew more than enough to question Brenda's motives for visiting. Since Janet didn't feel comfortable bringing it up, she kept quiet.

"Hey girls" Steve goes over and kisses both his girls on top of their head

"Morning Bren", Steve walked over and kissed Janet, "Morning wifey"

Brenda looked at them in aww thinking, that's what I want one day.

"Where's Brandon?" asked Steve

"MIA" responds Brenda smirking

"Huh" says Steve, he didn't come home again? What is going on with the secret life of the Walsh's he thought.

Brenda and Brandon had been in town for a week and they had both been seeing Dylan and Kelly on the sly. They had been planning on going back home in a couple of days. And Steve thought of the idea to have to gang over for a BBQ and for everyone to say goodbye.

Brandon and Steve were playing hoops like they always used to and Janet and Brenda were working in the kitchen.

Donna and David drive up with their kids. "Hey guys" calls out donna carrying the car seat and a diaper bag. Brenda runs out to help her and looks at the week old little girl in her car seat, "Hey Jenna" she says "Ahh Donna she is gorgeous"

"Thanks Bren, is Kel here yet?"

"Nope, not yet"

"I wonder where they are, I talked to her 30 min ago and she said her and Dylan were on their way"

Brenda cringed at the sound of their names together, She didn't know why she felt like that, she had him, why was she jealous? Brenda felt guilt come across her, no matter how hard she tried not to care about Kelly's feelings, she did and she thought of how she felt when she found out about their summer fling. All of a sudden Brenda didn't feel so bad.

"Hey McKay" Brandon called out

Brenda looked down the driveway and saw Dylan and Kelly walking up together.

"Hey Kel, glad you could make it" Brenda said smiling

"Dylan" giving him a nod

They gang went inside; the boys were playing basketball and the girls cooking and chatting. Brenda was setting the table when she saw Dylan come in from the yard. He approached her and winked. "Hey Bren" Dylan stared at her giving her that look, the look she could never deny. He was so good at it and he knew it too. Brenda looked in the direction in the kitchen and noticed no one was looking or watching. Dylan looked up at the stairs and looked back at her. She knew what he was saying; she laughed and shook her head. Dylan wiggled his eyebrows and gave her the "look" again and walked up the stairs. Brenda finished setting the table and looked in the kitchen to find the girls still laughing and talking and oooing and ahhing over the baby.

Brenda headed upstairs and looked around for Dylan, but didn't see him. She felt something press up against the back of her body. She closed her eyes and sunk her head back into his chest while he kissed her neck. She turned around and started kissing him. Brenda backed herself into one of the bedrooms.

Kelly went outside to let the guys know everything was ready and to get an idea for when the burgers would be ready. She scanned the yard looking for Dylan but didn't see him anywhere. She approached Steve, "Hey, have you seen Dylan?"

"Umm yeah" looking around, I think he went inside" Steve said cheerfully

Kelly made her way into the house looking for any sight of him, she headed upstairs, and as she reached the top she saw Steve and Janet's door was closed. She wouldn't have thought anything of it but she heard giggling and voices from there. Kelly walked over and rested her hand on the doorknob. She started to turn it but stopped before opening it, she knew who as in there. She recognized the giggling and even more so the voice. Kelly quickly turned around and went back downstairs. As she reached the bottom she ran into Brandon.

"Kel, are you alright?" asked Brandon concerned

"Yeah I am fine" she said holding in her tears

Brandon knew she was lying but didn't say anything else as Kelly walked into the kitchen.

The boys had brought in the burgers and as they all sat down at the table, Brenda walks in and takes a seat next to Kelly. "Looks good guys, I am starving"

Kelly looks at Brenda, "I am sure you are'

Brenda looked at her but really didn't think too much into it. After several minutes Dylan comes in nonchalantly. Making Kelly look up and roll her eyes.

Dylan sat down on the other side of Kelly, grabbed a bun and dug in. Kelly heard nothing around her, sure there were conversations going on but all she could hear was the giggling coming from the bedroom over and over.

Dylan seemed happy, she hadn't seen him like that in years and she had realized that he had acted that same way the whole week. In that minute, Kelly knew exactly why Dylan had been so happy and the anger grew and grew.

"Kelly, can you pass the corn?" Brenda asked while looking at her plate

Kelly reached over and grabbed a corn and threw it down on Brenda's plate, making a loud noise and causing food to fly over Brenda and making everyone turn to see where the noise came from. As Brenda is brushing off the food from her shirt that splattered from the corn Brenda turned to Kelly.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Oh sorry" Kelly says sweetly yet sarcastically

Brenda gets up, glares at Kelly

"What is your problem, Kelly?"

Kelly gets up and gets in Brenda's face

"You're my problem," Kelly screamed

Everyone is now staring at the two girls, Steve leans over to Dylan

"Do you know what's going on?"

Dylan gets up and gets between both girls, glaring at Kelly.

Kelly then turns toward everybody and her face is bright red and tears are streaming down her face.

"Brenda, why don't you tell everyone why I am so pissed at you right now" Kelly says raising her voice.

Janet gets up and scoops the kids into the other room.

"Kelly I have no idea what your problem is but your acting ridiculous, what are you in 9th grade?"

Kelly holding everything back from just slapping him, steps toward Dylan, who is standing in front of Brenda.

"Move"

Brenda then pushes Dylan out of the way and gets within inches from Kelly's face. Brenda had thought she had never seen Kelly like this before and truthfully she thought this was a long time coming.

Kelly looks at everyone at the table who is so in awe, they haven't moved or said anything,

"So guess we had to wait 10 years for Brenda to come back just to show us what a slut she has become".

Brenda laughs, "Look who's talking"

Brandon then comes over and puts his hand on Kelly's shoulder

"Kel that's enough, what's going on"

Kelly breaks down in Brandon's arms, she lets go and walks closer to Brenda

"I know you have been fooling around with Dylan, I heard you upstairs"

Steve looks around, "Today? Where was I?"

Brenda doesn't say anything; she stands there and takes it all in. This isn't the way she wanted Kelly to find out and here it was literally being laid out on the dining room table.

"What Brenda, old habits die hard with you don't they?

Brenda glares at Kelly and walks toward her, "Wow, I think you have that backwards"

You're the one who snuck around with my boyfriend in high school so why don't you think about exactly who you're calling a slut and think about yourself.

Dylan pushing Brenda backwards gently to get her away from Kelly and Brandon does the same to Kelly.

"I never want to talk you again" Kelly screamed

Brenda walked out the front door slamming it behind her.

Dylan glares at Kelly then follows Brenda outside.

Kelly sits down and breaks down in tears.

Brandon wanted to comfort her but doesn't know what to say, Kelly was furious and he had never seen her like that before. The only thing Brandon was thinking about was the fact that kelly was still in love with Dylan.

_Sooo thats the past, sorry it took me so long, there was a lot of info in there. Will post soon._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The realization

Kelly stared at Brenda hoping to get some kind of reaction from her. What was she thinking? She felt weird even asking her to the pit tonight and to top it off to talk about her brother. She had only talked to Brenda once since that whole escapade happened at the BBQ that day. Kelly had called Brenda in London to apologize and even though they made up so to speak seeing Brenda tonight only confirmed things were still weird between them.

"What are you thinking Bren?"

"Truthfully, I am not sure what to say"

"Do you think Brandon will freak out?"

Brenda thought about it fully knowing how Brandon felt about her. After the BBQ Brandon was hurt Kelly reacted the way she did. He thought the whole week they were together was just because Dylan wasn't and Brandon and Brenda caught a flight out to New York the next day.

"Kel, no I don't think he will freak out but.." Brenda hesitated "What do you want from him?"

Kelly looked down before looking back up at Brenda, "I don't know" Kelly lied "I just think he has the right to know"

"You know kel, after all we have been through and now that Dylan and I are in town looking for a house, is it going to be weird? Are you still in love with Dylan?" Brenda couldn't believe the words came out so easily.

Kelly was quiet and as she swallowed hard she looked Brenda straight in the eye and told her the truth, "No I am not, obviously you and Dylan were meant to be together and I am not going to get in the way of it anymore".

"You know Kel, I think we are growing up". Smiled Brenda

"Or just getting old" Joked Kelly

They laughed and for the first time Brenda and Kelly felt like they were back in the good old days, before the Brenda/Kelly/ Dylan Bermuda triangle and they knew at that moment they would be fine. Brenda took a piece of paper out of her purse and wrote down something. She slid it across the table. Kelly picked it up and held it against her chest. Brenda had written down Brandon's phone number and address.

"Now I just have to tell him" Kelly smiled

Brenda cleared her throat smiling, "Yep"

The both got up and hugged each other tight.

"I love you Kel, I have missed you" whispered Brenda

"I missed you too"

Brenda released her tight hug and looked at Kelly with a huge grin across her face.

"I am going to be an AUNT!" Brenda said excitedly

Kelly laughed, "I'm going to be a mom, OH GOD"

Both looked at each other and left the peach pit arm and arm. It felt good to be back in a good place with Kelly. Brenda just hoped Brandon would react the way she thought he would.

Brenda drove back to the hotel to go meet Dylan. She thought. should she tell him, would he be sad? Would he care? Brenda knew Dylan loved her, he told her numerous times a day but still she was hesitant to tell Dylan. Brenda also knew that she couldn't keep something like this from him and Dylan had always been able to read her like a book.

Brenda unlocked the room door and saw Dylan reading a book on the couch. She kicked off her shoes and sat next to him cuddling close. "Hey Baby"

"Hey" kissing her on the top of her head. "How did dinner go with Kelly"?

"Surprisingly good" replied Brenda

"Was it weird, did you guys talk about me?" smiled Dylan

Brenda gave Dylan a look then rolled her eyes smiling, "You wish"

Dylan laughed, "Well…what did she want?"

Brenda moved herself on the couch to face him and took a deep breath.

"She wanted Brandon's phone number"

"Brandon's phone number, Why?"

"Look Dylan, there is something I didn't tell you after you moved out of the beach apartment and came and met me in London."

Brenda continued, "Brandon told me him and Kelly had a "thing" that week we are sneaking around a couple months ago.

"Really, I had no idea"

Brenda was watching for a reaction from him but he wasn't really giving her anything.

"Are you mad?" Brenda said looking down

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I was with you…I am with you, sooo she wants to get back together with him?"

"Umm not nessassarily, Ah Dylan, Kelly is pregnant."

Dylan's eyes got big, "Whaaaat?" he said

Dylan looked down and got a bit awkward. Brenda saw it there was no hiding it.

"Dylan?"

"Sorry Bren, you caught me by surprise"

They both sat there quiet, Dylan looked at Brenda who at this point was looking down, he noticed a tear run down her cheek.

Dylan took his finger and lifted brenda's chin up, "I love you Bren… I always have and I always will, Kelly and I are ancient history and I am happy for them"

"You are?"

"I am" Dylan leaning in and giving Brenda a soft peck

Brenda wrapped her arms around his neck relieved and kissed harder and more passianatly.

"I am sorry I don't know why I thought maybe…" Dylan interrupted with another kiss this time it turned into a make out type kiss and Dylan picked Brenda up and carried her to the bed. They made love all night and that night marked the day of a new start. They both thought, this is a new beginning and Dylan had never made love to her like that before. It had always been good but something told Brenda she had him….she had all of him.

Kelly had been home a couple hours and she held the piece of paper in her hand. She must have looked at it a million times. She had literally picked up the phone about 6 times and started dialing but hung up. This wasn't something she could tell the love of her life over the phone. The one thing Kelly knew was that this whole fiasco with the bbq, Brenda and Dylan, and the wonderful week with Brandon and now a baby, she loved Brandon and she finally felt happy. Happy with being pregnant, happy with the way things went with Brenda, even happy Brenda and Dylan had gotten back together.

Kelly hesitating but then sure of herself picked up the phone and dialed.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am not completly sure where i am going with this but have some ideas. It looks like accidently it turned into a B&K story which is fine by me. I think its time Brenda and Dylan had their happiness and its left alone. But we should see some pretty cool developments with them as well. Hope you are liking it. Let me know if you have any ideas or comments. Thanks for reading, I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Almost Perfect**

Kelly hung up with the airline after booking her flight. She couldn't tell Brandon something this huge over the phone. She booked the first flight out to New York for the following day. It was late but she needed to talk to someone. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hi can I have Dylan McKay's room…uh huh….. thank you."

"Hello" answered Dylan

"Hey Dylan, its me Kelly"

"Hey Kel, how are you feeling?"

"She told you huh"

"Well….yeah, you know Bren can't keep anything from me"

"Yeah I guess, is she there?"

"Look Kel, I am sorry for everything, I never meant to hurt you and I am glad we can all be adult and put it behind us."

"Dylan its fine, it's over it's done, I am glad you and Brenda are happy and just moving on, but can I talk to her?"

"Sure Kel hold on"

She hears Dylan whisper to Brenda

"Hey Kel, you ok?"

"Yeah Bren I am fine, I just needed to talk to you…….. so I made a reservation for a flight tomorrow, I am really nervous"

"Its fine"

"But what if its not" Kelly says interrupting Brenda

"It will be ok, call me when you get there, let me know what happens."

The girls hung up and Brenda sat there thinking. She hoped Brandon would be the good guy she had always knew he was.

Brenda crawled back in bed and snuggled up to Dylan.

"Kelly is scared to tell Brandon about the baby"

"Well Bren that's a big deal, I don't blame her for being scared, if you told me you were pregnant I would probably die"

"What? Seriously? Die? Isn't that a little dramatic?"

'I don't think it is, that's huge, I don't even know if I want kids.

Brenda sat up and turned to face him.

"You don't want kids? You mean like ever?

"Brenda it's not personal or anything"

"So you don't want to get married , settle down and maybe have a couple kids?"

"I just haven't really thought…why are we talking about this?"

Brenda not saying anything else gets up and walks in to the bathroom and slams the door.

Dylan letting out big sigh, gets up and makes his way to the bathroom.

Knocking on the door, "Bren, come on baby come out"

"I am fine, just leave me alone"

"Brenda, lets talk about this, don't be mad, I just didn't know it was that important to you."

Hearing no answer, "Brenda?"

Brenda opens up the door quickly, "Well I guess its good to know now how you feel about it." Brenda moves around him. Dylan grabs her arm, "Brenda…..wait"

"Look Dylan, when Kelly told me she was pregnant all I could think about was being an aunt, I was so happy. I love you and maybe I don't want to have kids right this instant but I can't say I never want them."

Brenda looks at Dylan waiting for a response but he just stood there. Brenda felt the tears coming on she turned around and started walking towards the front door.

"Bren, where are you going?"

Brenda didn't look back or say anything. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't be mad at him he was just being honest with her. It just wasn't what she wanted to hear. She had always pictured her life even going back to high school days, married, having a couple kids, settling down and having the kind of family life she had. All of a sudden Brenda realized she had wasted all this time loving, missing and wanting Dylan back she hadn't realized they had grown up and maybe they didn't want the same thing. The last time they went out was in high school and here it was going on 14 years later. Brenda began to cry, she didn't want to be without Dylan but wasn't sure if she was willing to put her dreams of being a mother aside for him. She didn't know where to go, she would have gone to Kelly's but she knew she was going through her own stuff and to top it all off, they had just worked things out. Coming to her with a Dylan problem was probably too soon. Brenda knew it was getting late but the only other person that would maybe be able to help her and understand even better than Kelly would be Donna.

Brenda arrived at Donna and David's house and as she got out of the car she looked at her watch. "Ugh" she said out loud noticing it was midnight. Brenda went up to the front door and knocked as quietly as possible in hopes in not waking up the kids.

After about a minute or so Donna answered the door.

"Brenda?" She saw Brenda had been crying, her eyes were all puffy and red and she was flushed.

"Hey Don" Brenda said looking down

"Come in, what's wrong?"

Brenda made her way inside to see David standing in the hall. David walked over and gave Brenda a hug, "Are you ok? Said David concerned.

"I just came to talk to donna, I am sorry its so late."

"Well I will let you guys talk then"

"No actually David, maybe you can help me too, from a guy's perspective."

They all sat down and Brenda replayed the whole night, without telling them about Kelly. She figured Kelly would want to tell them herself and she had already told Dylan about it.

"So you guys had never talked about kids before?" Donna said putting her hand on Brenda's hand.

"No, I mean we have been sneaking around for the past few years. Everything that was going on with Kelly and now that that's over with it hit me that maybe I have been holding on to something that was over a long time ago."

"Brenda, you know that isn't true, you love Dylan and believe me he has always loved you, you guys are meant for each other."

"But what if were not? I used to think so, I just don't know what to do." Brenda said with tears running down her face.

"Look Brenda, when Donna told me she was pregnant…I freaked out, we had only been married for a few months and we had talked about being married, traveling and everything happened so fast. Its totally normal for freak outs and look at us now we have 2." He said swinging up his arm and putting it around Donna kissing her on the cheek. Donna giggling.

Brenda smiled and looked at Donna and David, she hadn't spent that much time with them larely and they looked just as cute together as they did in high school. Brenda couldn't help but think, she wanted it. She wanted all of it.

Back at the Hotel, Dylan was getting worried. He and Brenda hadn't had a fight for as long as he could remember and she had been gone for over an hour.

"Damn it bren" Dylan said under his breath

Dylan picked up the phone, and thought where would she go?

"Kel?" Dylan said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Yeah, whats up? Kelly said weirdly

"Is Brenda there?

"No, why would she be?

"We got in a fight and she left and its late and I am "

Kelly interrupted him, "What did you do?"

"Shut up Kelly, I am seriously getting worried."

Kelly heard the desperation in his voice. "Well what happened?

"I think I messed up."

Kelly sighed,"Did you call Donna?" "Did you try her cell?"

"Not yet, I thought maybe she would go to you first, her cell is here."

"Well try there and call me back ok?"

Dylan hung up without saying goodbye and dialed Donna and David.

"Hello", said David

"Hey Silver, its Dylan, is Bren there?"

"Yeah she is right here", he said looking and smiling at Brenda.

"Ok tell her not to move I am coming there."

"Dylan, the kids are sleeping, let me see if she will talk to you."

David walked closer to Brenda, "Do you want to talk to him? He is going to come here if not." David said looking at Donna.

Brenda didn't want a scene, she didn't want Dylan to come there and wake up the whole house. She looked up at David and gestured for him to hand her the phone.

"Hey"

"Bren, please come home, I want to talk to you."

"So talk"

Dylan was quiet and finally he spoke, "Just come home please."

"Dylan, we will talk about it tomorrow, I am not mad at you."

"Your not coming home?" Dylan said sadly

Brenda said quietly, "I don't know what I am doing"

Dylan heard a click, he sat there in shock. He knew Brenda could be dramatic but at the same time he knew she was serious. Dylan sat back and leaned his head on the back of the couch. He sat there and wondered, how did he get into this mess? They were getting along so well and he finally thought with Kelly out of the way they can move on. The truth is Dylan was scared to death of having kids, he never wanted his kids to ever feel like he did growing up. He looked around at the empty hotel suite. He wasn't sure what Brenda was going to do or what he was going to do for that matter but he knew one thing for sure, he needed Brenda and he wasn't going to lose her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 The Peach Pit**

Brenda woke up looking around and noticed she was still at Donna and David's; they had put a blanket over her and made a bed for her. She must have just passed out. She sat up rubbing her eyes which at this point were burning from crying all night. She looked at her watch and it read 5:05am. She got up took a piece of paper out of her purse and wrote a quick note thanking Donna and David for taking care of her and letting her crash there.

Brenda pulled up to the hotel valet and got out, as she walked to their room she thought about what she was going to say. Yes having kids was important to her but she figured she would discuss it with Dylan and see where it went.

Brenda slowly opened the front door and noticed Dylan was sleeping sitting up with the phone on his lap. Brenda tilted her head sideways and took a deep breath. She walked over towards him and leaned down and kissed his forehead. Dylan started to stir and opened his eyes to see Brenda kneeling in front of him. He leaned forward and put his forehead against hers.

"I am sorry baby" he said closing his eyes

"I know" she whispered. Brenda stood up and reached for his hand. "It's so early lets go back to sleep for while we have an appointment at noon with the real estate women to look at a couple of houses."

Dylan followed her to the bedroom, he stopped and watched while Brenda changed into one of his t-shirts and flopped onto the bed. Dylan lay down next to her and snuggled close. He took in her smell and kissed the back of her head. He let out a sigh and he knew that it was over for now but he would eventually have to talk about it again.

Kelly was gathering up her suitcase and going through the mental checklist in her head. As she looked around the room she scanned it to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. She heard a knock on the door and without looking up she opened it while collecting her bags.

"Hang on one minute" she said frazzled

"Going somewhere?" the voice said shyly

Kelly looked up confused and when her eyes met the person she couldn't help but get teared up.

"Brandon?! What are you doing here?"

"Well I came out to surprise Brenda and Dylan, I knew they were house hunting and I can't let my sister pick out her first house without my input, but since it was so early I thought I would come and wake you up. But it looks as though you are going somewhere."

Kelly let out a fake type laugh, "Yep I _was_ going somewhere"

"Was?"

"Brandon I have a flight leaving in about 2 hours."

Brandon looked down and shuffled his feet, "You want a ride?"

"Nope" as Kelly threw down her bags, "I was going to see you"

"Me? Really" as he smiled

Kelly embraced him tightly, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Brandon released his embrace still keeping his arms around her waist. "I am sorry about just leaving without talking to you or saying goodbye."

"Its ok, there was a lot of stuff going on, but you're here now."

The two just stood there holding on to each other. As the silence and the fact that they were staring at each other turned awkward they let go and both looked down before looking at each other again.

"Look Kelly, why don't you call Brenda and have them meet us at the pit for some breakfast so I can surprise them". Brandon said interrupting the awkward silence.

"Ok sounds good."

Kelly walked over to the phone and picked up and dialed

Dylan heard the phone ringing and looked over at Brenda who was still sound asleep. He got up and retrieved it.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Dylan it's me" Looking over at Brandon, "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah it was a long night but its fine, what's up? I thought you were flying to New York?"

"Umm yeah, things changed" smiling at Brandon. "I was wondering if you and Bren wanted to meet me at the pit for some breakfast, I have a surprise for her and I need to talk to her."

"A surprise huh, sure.. I am sure that's fine, meet you there in 40 min?"

"Sounds good, ok bye"

Dylan walked over and sat next to Brenda on the bed; he leaned down and kissed her on the lips gently.

"Brenda" he whispered.

Brenda slowly opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled, "good morning, again".

Dylan stood up and pulled her in a sitting position. "Come on get ready, we are meeting Kelly at the peach pit".

"Kelly? I thought she.."

"I know, she said something about a surprise and to meet her in 40 minutes."

Brenda shrugged hoping Kelly didn't chicken out. She also frowned thinking about a surprise, Brenda hated surprises. Brenda got up and walked over to Dylan who was picking out some clothes to wear. She threw her arms around him from behind squeezing tight. Dylan turned around picking Brenda up and he hugged and kissed her hard on the lips. Brenda kissed his neck and as Dylan put Brenda down so her feet touched the floor she ran her hands down his chest stopping just before the top of his boxers. Dylan smiled and raised his eyebrows looking at Brenda.

"We don't have time for this."

"HAHA don't flatter yourself McKay, all you need is 5 minutes"

"Yeah since when?" laughed Dylan as he picked Brenda up and laid her back on the bed. Dylan kissed her neck and Brenda pulled hard on the curls on the back of his neck making Dylan stop and look at her.

"Ouch, what?"

"What's the surprise?"

"Brenda seriously, I can not believe you, This is why the sudden urge to get me back into bed? Let's go, I have no idea she didn't tell me." Dylan said while getting up.

Brenda pulled Dylan on top of her, "Nooooo" she said before kissing him long and hard on the lips. "I thought we could make up". Dylan took a deep breath and bit his lip. He had never turned down Brenda when it came to sex and he wasn't about to.

Arriving at the peach pit, Brandon and Kelly picked an open booth and waved to Nat.

Nat came over giving Brandon a hug, "When did you get into town?"

"Actually this morning, I came to surprise Brenda and Dylan."

"What can I get cha?"

"Actually Nat, we are meeting them here so we will wait, they should be here any minute."

"Ok give me a yell when you're ready and Brandon…. nice to see back here."

Kelly looked at Brandon and gave him a shove with her shoulder, "yeah it is nice."

"So Kelly you never told me why you were coming to New York?"

Kelly Looked at her watch, "Where are those two? They should have been here already.

Brandon wasn't sure if Kelly heard him and was ignoring the question or maybe just really didn't hear him. The pit was loud as usual. "Kel? You never told me why you were coming to see me, is everything ok?"

Kelly looked down and looked up at Brandon making eye contact. "Everything is fine, I will tell you later, I promise."

Brandon looked at her with confusion and extreme interest but wasn't going to hound it out of her. Brandon looking at his watch, "Your right, where are those two?"

Brenda and Dylan came in holding hands. Brenda's hair was messy and her cheeks were flushed. Dylan's hair was also doing some crazy things and had no product in it which was weird for Dylan.

"Brandon!" yelled Brenda. She ran over and hugged her brother tight. "What are you doing here" she said while looking at Kelly.

"I wanted to surprise you" Brandon said smiling

"Wow that is such a great surprise" she said looking and winking at Kelly.

Kelly opened her eyes wide and looked at Brenda. "Yeah it is a surprise" Kelly said gritting her teeth to show Brenda to stop acting weird.

"Hey B" shaking Brandon's hand

"Hey D" ending the hand shake with a snap

Brenda and Dylan slid into the booth.

"Where the hell have you two been, you're late." Brandon said raising his eyebrows and noticing how messy they were.

"Um sorry I was just ah"

"Running late" Dylan said finishing her sentence putting his arm around her waist.

Kelly and Brandon looked at each other and gave each other a "sure whatever you say" look

"Yeah right" laughed Brandon, "We know you guys"

Brenda and Dylan looking at each other smiling as Dylan leans in and bites his lip before kissing her on the cheek.

"Anyway" Brenda interrupts "So how long are you in town lovely brother of mine?"

Shrugging having a sip of his water, "I don't know, I wanted to see what houses you were looking at."

"Why interested in moving back?" Brenda said looking at Kelly

Brandon saw Brenda give Kelly a look and he also caught Kelly's eye.

"Maybe"

"Well that's good" Brenda said digging her elbow in Dylan's ribs causing Dylan to jump and grunt.

"Sooo how bout we order, cause I am starving and Bren and I have an appointment." interrupting the weirdness at the table. Dylan waved down Nat.

Their food arrived pretty quickly and the awkwardness went away as they caught up. They hadn't all been in the same room together since the dreaded barbecue and it felt nice. They all smiled, laughed and joked around. Brenda couldn't help but look up and notice her brother and Kelly smiling and flirting. She thought as she looked at them back and forth how gorgeous their baby was going to be and how happy the news would make Brandon. Then as she looked at Dylan, he made eye contact with her and saw something was bugging her but winked at her and carried on eating. She thought about how sexy she thought he was and how no matter how old he got he still had that handsome mysterious look and she realized she probably wouldn't have a little baby that looked like her or Dylan and sadness came over her. The sad part was this was a big issue, this wasn't about Kelly and Dylan cheating on her, or her father or getting caught in Mexico this was a decision that affected her whole life and her future happiness. Why was it going to be hard to talk to each other about this, when talking to Dylan and telling him her concerns and fears never was a problem before. She had realized they had masked it down with running away and sex and that was NOT what they did. Their relationship was never about sex and being physical even though they were absolutely attracted to each other and were always pawing each other. It just wasn't, it was more than that and good or bad they always were able to talk to each other.

Brenda got quiet and was mashing her food together with her fork. Dylan put his arm around her and leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Something wrong Bren?"

She turned to look at him and his face was inches from hers, "Nope" she said while giving him an open to close mouth kiss that made Dylan smile right in the middle of it.

"Ok get a room geeeeezzzz" Kelly said giving them a look. "You guys are so cute and disgusting I can't stand it"

Brenda put on her fakest actress smile and agreed, "I know"

"Hey Bren we have to go we have to be on the other side of town in 15 minutes to meet the real estate man."

"Oh damn ok", looking at Kelly "bye" looking at Brandon "bye" ,call me later, wish us luuuuck." she called out.

Both Kelly and Brandon waved as the hurried out.

"I can't believe they are looking at houses together."

"I know huh, it seems fast but hey I only knew about them for 2 months, they have been together for years now. "Kelly said laughing

Brandon looked at her and looked down, "I am sorry, I should have been there for you".

"Stop Brandon it's the past, it's not important, I had my own crap to figure out. I am fine with all of it actually Brenda and Dylan have never looked so happy. They are made for each other believe me."

Brandon agreed, "Ready to get out of here." Brandon reached out his hand

"Absolutely" smiled Kelly

They left the peach pit holding hands as Kelly stopped mid tracks and swung around, "Wait…didn't you want to go with them to look at houses? Wasn't that the reason you came out here?"

Brandon looked nervous then just let out a "Ha"

"Do you actually think I care what house Dylan and Brenda are going to buy? I came because of you, Kel."

_Sooooo hope you liked it so far, I know it's moving pretty slow but hope it's still keeping your interest. I will add more soon. Feedback helps me write faster (hint hint)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 I'm Pregnant?!**

"Hey there, I am Brenda Walsh, this is my boyfriend Dylan McKay."

"Nice to meet you two, I am Christina Boe and this is my colleague, Chris Champ, are you ready to see some houses?"

"Yep, lead the way" Dylan said grabbing Brenda's hand.

Dylan and Brenda looked around and noticed the neighborhood was great. They walked up a long driveway and approached a beautiful house. It was a big white house with a red door; it had black shutters and the nicest garden either of them had ever seen.

"Well here it is. The one I told about on the phone."

"It's huge." Said Brenda in shock

They went through the whole house. Brenda thinking it's perfect but probably too big. She looked at Dylan and he seemed to be asking tons of questions. She was waiting for him to make eye contact but never did. They head upstairs to take a look at the bedrooms. The first stop was the master. It was big, with tall ceilings and crown molding, Brenda was in love. She looked in the bathroom and to her amazement she saw the biggest Jacuzzi tub done up in Italian stones.

"Ok Dylan, I am home as she climbs in the tub and lies down."

"Oh great" he said smiling and rolling his eyes, "bath tubs and Brenda are best friends."

"And look Dylan it's big enough for two." She said winking at him.

He reaches his hand out to help her out, "Your worse than me these days and that's just scary."

They saw the other 4 bedrooms which were a good size.

"There is lots of room, for kids, and lots of them" laughed Christina

Brenda faced turned pale, she looked at Dylan who closed his eyes and wouldn't even look at her.

"Are you two planning to get married?"

Brenda broke down and ran downstairs and out the house

"Look Christina, we love the house, we will call you, ok?" leaving the bedroom and heading downstairs

"But Mr. Mckay I have two more to show you." Christina looked at Chris, "what did I say?"

Dylan ran after Brenda grabbing her shoulders stopping her.

"Brenda slow down".

"Let's go Dylan, please." Brenda said tearfully

Brenda pry's away and gets in the car slamming the door. Dylan stands there for a few seconds and takes a deep breath and gets in the car. They sit there quite for a second. Dylan turns to looks at Brenda who is crying quietly but hard.

"Look Dylan, this isn't going to work out. I want kids, I want to get married, I am not willing to sacrifice being a mother because you're not sure you want kids."

Dylan looks at Brenda and leans into her.

"No" screams Brenda pushing him away.

"What is going on with us Dylan, we used to talk about everything, Talk to me."

"I love you Bren, I just don't know…"

"You don't know if you want to have kids with me?"

'No it's not that….. There isn't anyone else I would want to be the mother of my kids but Bren.."

"What?"

"I wouldn't be a good…"

"Tell me please.."

"BRENDA! Look at my life, look what I have done, what I have been through, I can't I am sorry."

Brenda sat there and just cried, she couldn't even breathe.

"Brenda why are you so upset it's not like I am leaving or we are discussing having a baby now. We aren't even married yet. We can talk about this when the time comes. I just want to be with you, I don't want to lose you again."

Brenda looked at him as tears ran down her face "but…."

"What is it? What's this about" as he leans in hugging her before pulling her away.

Brenda sat silent only tears running down her cheek.

"Bren?"

"I am pregnant Dylan, I found out 3 days ago."

Dylan's face got pale he let go of Brenda and faced the road. He started the car and drove home. Neither said anything and the 15 minute drive seemed like 4 hours. They pulled into the hotel and parked the car.

"Dylan say something."

Dylan didn't say anything, he just stared straight ahead. And Brenda could see the tears starting to form in the side of his eyes.

"FINE", Brenda yelled as she got out of the car and slammed the door.

Dylan started the car again and drove away. Brenda stood there with her arms crossed. She reached into her purse and grabbed her cell phone.

"Brandon?" She said tearfully

"Bren, what's wrong, is Dylan ok?"

"I don't know, Brandon where are you?"

"Kelly and I are at the beach why don't you guys join us"

"Umm Brandon can you come pick me up?"

"Where are you Bren? What's going on? Brandon says looking at Kelly

"I am at the hotel, Dylan left, I'll explain when you get here."

We'll be right there."

Brandon clicked his cell shut and looked at Kelly. "Something happened, Brenda is in tears and she said she is at the hotel and that Dylan left her".

"Let's go."

They got there pretty quick and as they drove in they saw Brenda sitting on the curb. Kelly got out and ran over to her.

"Brenda what happened?"

"It's over Kelly, I just want to go somewhere else, can I stay at your house?" Brenda said calmly

"Of course, but Bren what happened?"

"I'll explain in the car"

All three of them get into the car and started back to the beach apartment.

"Brenda, does have anything to do with last night?"

"How did you know about last night?"

"Dylan called me looking for you."

"Did he tell you what the fight was about?"

"No he just wanted to know if you were there."

"Well after I got off the phone with you Kel, we started talking about having kids and he told me he didn't want to have kids. I got mad and that was it."

"Well Bren, I don't mean to sound rude or anything but so, he was just telling you how he felt."

"But this is the part that I left out, even to you Kel, I found out I was pregnant 3 days ago."

"Oh my god" Brandon didn't know what to say

Kelly swung around and looked at Brenda with wide eyes and gave her a little smile.

"Wow Bren…ha wow, now I understand why you are so upset."

Shortly after Brenda spilled her big news they arrived back at the beach house. Brenda went in and flopped on the couch.

"What am I going to do?"

"You guys want me to go out and get some dinner for us? Mega burgers?"

"Sure Brandon that would be great."

"I'll be back and Brenda I am sorry you are going through this."

"Thanks Bran"

Brandon picked up his keys and walked out the front door.

"Oh my god Brenda this is GREAT!" Kelly said excitedly

"I thought so too, when you told me your news yesterday I wanted to just to jump across the table and hug you but now…I don't know how I feel."

"Brenda, we are going to have babies together, it's great!"

"Kelly, I know Brandon well, he will stick by you, he will be there for you, Dylan is no Brandon."

Kelly looked down because she knew it was true. Brandon was a boy scout, Dylan well not so much.

"Look Brenda, have you thought about your options, have you made a decision?"

"Of course I have, kel, I want this baby."

"Have you? And when are you going to tell Brandon?"

"Well now who knows" she said with a little laugh, He has to get over the shock of you" Kelly said smiling.

"Tell him tonight Kelly."

Brenda got up and went over to Kelly, "I am happy for you, I am happy I am going to be an aunt and I am happy I have someone to go through this with."

Kelly hugged Brenda tight, "Me too Bren, me too."

Brenda walked over and took her cell out of her purse and dialed Dylan's cell. It rang and rang and then went to voicemail. Brenda hung up, she didn't want to leave a message. Dylan would call her if he wanted to talk to her.

A couple hours had past, Brandon had been back with the food and they ate and talked about what exactly happened with Dylan.

"Guys I am going to go to bed, I am exhausted and it's been a long couple of nights."

"Night Bren" Kelly and Brandon said at the same time.

Kelly and Brandon looked at each other and took deep breathes.

"Man Kel, I hope Dylan comes to his senses."

"Yeah, look Brandon I need to talk to you. I never did tell you why I was coming to New York."

Brandon turned to face her, "What is it?

"Umm I know this is probably a weird time to bring this up considering the night we have had with Brenda but.."

Brandon leaned in and kissed her on the forehead which made Kelly blush.

Kelly closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Brandon I am pregnant too."

_Soooo did you guys see that comin? I hope you liked it; I probably won't get a chance to update you with a new chapter until after Thanksgiving so I hope you enjoyed it. Leave reviews, it might make me post sooner. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Scared Straight?**

Donna was clearing the table after dinner, as she grabbed some of the plates she noticed David reading to her son and holding little Jenna. David noticed she was looking at him and he gave her a small smile and a wink and continued with the story.

"Hey David, have you talked to Brenda since last night?

"No babe, I haven't, I hope everything is ok." David put the baby down and walked over to Donna.

"I am worried about her, I don't know, there was something else going on."

"Donna, Brenda is tough, she will be ok and if anyone can make Dylan do anything or get through to him it would be her." David looked down and smirked, "I don't know about you but I never liked Dylan with Kelly."

Donna let out a laugh, "I know me neither, shhh." they both laughed at the fact they both said it out loud after thinking it for so long.

Donna closed the dishwasher and walked over to David putting her arms around his neck.

"Did you ever not want kids with me?"

"Are you kidding me, I wanted to marry you and have kids right away in high school if it meant we got to do it."

Donna gave him a look and pushed him back. "Nice David, real nice."

David wrapped his arms around her smiling, "I am kidding, it was worth the wait, now we do it like bunnies." David wiggled his eyebrows and gave Donna a slow passionate kiss.

"Your bad but I love it." Donna walked over and picked up the phone.

"I am going to try Bren, see how she is doing."

"Hi, Dylan McKay's room please….Thanks."

After what seemed like 10 rings finally someone picked up.

"Hello"

"Hey Dylan is Bren there?"

Donna heard silence

"Dylan, you there?"

"Yeah Donna, nooo Brenda's not here."

"Oh ok well tell her I called, is she ok, are you ok?"

"yeah I am ok, you don't know where Brenda is?"

"Well obviously not, I thought she would be home…wait you don't know where she is?"

"No she wasn't here, I just walked in."

"Oh well I am sure she is around, let her know I called will ya?"

"Ok, oh and Donna…..

"Yeah"

"If you talk to her will you tell her to call me."

"Alright" , Donna said confused

" Bye" and Donna heard a click

"What the hell, that was weird." She looked at David, "Brenda isn't there."

"Maybe I should call Kelly, maybe she knows where she is."

David walked over and pulls Donna against him, "Where were we?"

"I was about to call Kelly"

" Ha it was worth a try." David flopped on the couch.

Donna looked at the phone and then looked at her husband, I can call Kelly later she thought. She motioned for David to follow her and they made their way into the bedroom. The two started making out on the bed and then David looks up and to his surprise he sees little John staring at them.

"Ah, hi little man."

"So much for some alone time." giggles Donna

David gets up and picks him up. "What is Dylan talking about, having kids is fantastic." He joked

Donna giggled and got up to check on the baby.

_Back at the beach apartment_

Brandon is just staring at Kelly. Kelly opens her eyes and looks at him when she doesn't hear a response. All of a sudden he starts laughing hysterically yet uncomfortably.

"Why are you laughing?" Kelly says annoyed.

"Are you kidding me?"

Brandon then gets serious and has a worried look on his face.

"Wait are you pregnant with Dylan's baby too?"

"Oh my god no……are you kidding me, Brandon you're the father. I haven't been with anyone else."

Brandon breaths out in relief, "Thank god" he hugs Kelly tightly.

"This is so exciting." he whispers

"It is?"

"Absolutely Kelly, the doctor said it was hard for you to get pregnant, this is fantastic!"

"Brandon she said it was hard for me to stay pregnant."

"Oh" Brandon looked down sadly.

"But I have been to the doctor twice and they are monitoring me closely, I am about 8 ½ weeks and the doctor said once we hit 12 weeks the risk drops dramatically."

"Well that's good" Brandon says smiling, "Wow I am going to be an uncle and a dad."

"Are you sure your ok with this?"

"Yes I could not be happier." Brandon leans in and kisses her gently on the mouth.

"Oh kill me now." Brenda says jokingly

"Oh hey Bren" as they unlocked lips and looked her way.

"Sorry to interrupt, I couldn't sleep, did Dylan call?" Brenda picked up her phone only to see she had no missed calls.

"Hey bren, come and sit Kelly and I have something to tell you."

Brenda went over and sat next to them on the couch.

"What" Brenda said sighing

"Kelly and I are going to have a baby."

Brenda smiled, "I know Brandon. Kelly told me.

Brandon looked at Kelly, "thanks a lot."

"Hey, I needed to find out where you lived and…..I needed advice."

"Soooo weird huh, we are going to have babies together. And mom and dad had given up hope." joked Brenda. "I am sure they would never believe this." Brenda let out a chuckle, "Mom and Dad don't even know me and Dylan are back together."

Kelly leaned into Brandon, cuddling up to him.

"Guys maybe I should stay at Donna and David's, give you some privacy."

"Don't be ridiculous Brenda, there is plenty of room here."

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be this late?" Kelly got up and went over and opened the front door.

Kelly walked back in the family room and didn't say anything.

Brenda looked up at Kelly and noticed no one was behind her.

"Who was that?"

Dylan came walking a few feet behind Kelly, "Hey Bren." Dylan said almost under his breath

Brenda sat there and looked at him not saying anything.

"Hey D" Brandon said to cut the awkwardness

"Bren, can I talk to you in private."

"Why Dylan, you already told me how you felt."

"Brenda, please." he said sadly

"Hey Brandon, why don't we take a walk."

Brandon got up and followed Kelly out the back door.

Dylan walked over to Brenda and sat next to her on the couch.

"Bren, how did this happen, I thought you were taking birth control."

"I was Dylan" Brenda said annoyed. "But not everything is full proof."

Dylan just sat there looking down.

"You know, Kelly told Brandon about the baby and he seems fine, why can't you be excited about it?"

"Bren, I am in shock right now, one moment we are fighting about having kids and then the next moment its actually happening. You have to give me a chance to let this settle in."

"I didn't plan this Dylan. I want this baby, its ours. I have always thought one day we would have kids and now the time has come. Things happen for a reason. I am not having an abortion."

Dylan took a deep breath and sat quiet for a moment, "I wouldn't expect you to bren."

Brenda looked up as tears started to form in her eyes, "You wouldn't?"

"No I wouldn't" Dylan pulled Brenda close to him so her head was leaning against his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

Brenda looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

Dylan pressed his forehead against hers and whispered "I love you too."

"Sooo, now what? What do we do now?"

"Well….Brenda sat up and smiled, "I get fat and you get to go get me food and massage my feet.."

Dylan interrupts her smiling, "Oh sounds like fun." he said sarcastically.

"Does that mean these things will get bigger?" As he pulls to look down her shirt.

"Yep huge actually, really huge, she joked smacking him in the stomach.

"What? I was just asking."

Brenda cuddled up next to him and took a deep breath.

Dylan turned serious and held her tight, "Bren, I am scared."

"Me too"

"Do you think I am going to be a good dad?"

Brenda sat up again and looked into his eyes, "I do think you will be a good dad, you will give this baby the life you never had. And you'll be the father you never had."

Dylan pulled Brenda into him and sat quietly looking at the other side of the room. He hoped she was right. The truth of the matter was, Dylan wasn't ready to be a father but he wasn't ready to lose Brenda again either. After a few minutes he noticed Brenda had fallen asleep, he picked her up and put her in one of the spare bedrooms. He laid her on the bed covering her with a blanket giving her a kiss on her forehead. He walked into the kitchen opening the refrigerator looking for a soda. He noticed Kelly had beers; he grabbed two and downed them in a matter of minutes. He walked over to the couch, sat down but leaned forward putting his head in his hands.

"Damn it" he murmured.

Dylan got up and went over to where he knew Kelly kept liquor. He fumbled through the cupboard looking for scotch. He found a bottle of whiskey but just as he was about to pour he heard Brandon and Kelly talking and walking up to the back door. He put it back, hid the empty beer bottles and stood looking in the dorection of the back door.

Kelly made her way in and looked at Dylan.

"Where's Bren?"

Dylan looking guilty answers her, "In bed."

Brandon made his way in and walked up to Dylan

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah man, we made up, everything is fine."

Brandon goes in and gives Dylan a hug patting him on the back.

"Congraulations bro."

"Yeah I hear congrats are in order for you too."

Kelly walked up and gave him a hug also, "It will be great you'll see. I am glad you came Dylan, Brenda needs you."

Dylan puts his hands on the top of his head, "Yeah I know, Look Kel do you mind if I crash here too? I havent slept with brenda in two nights and I dont want to wake her."

"Of course you can."

Dylan makes his way into the spare room and closes the door behind him. He stops and looks at brenda sleeping, she looks like an angel, he thought. He climbs in bed cuddling up to her tight. He causes her to stir and moan into him closer. Dylan sat there in the dark and closed his eyes, he thought about his dad and how he felt when his mother left when he was six. He questioned if he was ready for all this and if he would be just like his dad. Then suddenly guilt came over making him think if Kelly and brandon hadnt came back that he would be out in the living room getting drunk right now. He thought to himself, I can't mess this up, not for his kid, not for himself and especially not for Brenda. At that moment he vowed not to have another drink, which he had done a million times but this time it wasnt just for him.

_Ok so I lied and totally added before Thanksgiving. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and have a happy turkey day!!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Surprise!**

It had been almost a month since Kelly and Brenda had found out their exciting news. Brandon had gone back to New York for the time being but was planning to job hunt and move back to Beverly Hills as soon as possible. Brenda and Dylan had been shacking up at Kelly's beach apartment which Brenda was enjoying but Dylan was getting annoyed having no privacy. Also living with Kelly wasn't something he ever wanted to do again but having Brenda around was helping a little bit. Dylan and Brenda had decided to move out of the hotel, it was getting expensive and Dylan was running around doing his thing and Brenda hated being in that suite all alone. Kelly and Brenda's bodies and attitudes were changing and the girls felt a closeness and bond, and it helped they were both going through it at the same time. They were both about 3 ½ months and the fun stuff was just beginning. Now it was becoming apparent and it wasn't a secret anymore they were expecting. Both girls had decided to wait to tell the rest of the gang until after the 1st trimester ended just in case something went wrong. But now it seemed both were in the clear and doing great.

Kelly got up slowly moving into the kitchen. She looked and saw Brenda and Dylan acting playful with each other and kissing on and off on the couch. She noticed Brenda was smiling, feeling good, hadn't had any morning sickness and to top it off she was wearing short cut off jean shorts and a tight tank top. Kelly thought to herself how the hell is she so skinny still? Kelly looked down at herself and she only could fit in sweat pants, she threw up at least 4 times a day and felt like total crap.

"You're up and ready early." Kelly said while rolling her eyes and making her way to the refrigerator,

"Yeah Dylan and I are going to go down the beach and have a picnic." Brenda said smiling and moving in closer to Dylan.

"Brenda, what the hell? How are you still wearing your clothes, are you eating?"

"Is she eating? Are you serious? I never seen this girl put down so much food." Dylan said laughing out loud.

"Shut up" she smiled and hit him on the gut. "I don't know Kel, don't worry I am sure it will hit soon. I am just small I guess."

Kelly gave Brenda a look of complete jealousy and went and flopped down in a chair. Dylan smirked recognizing the jealous look he had come to know so well when it came to Brenda.

"How are you feeling Kel?" He tried sounding sympathetic

"I feel terrible, I am getting totally fat, I can't fit in my clothes and I throw up all the time." Kelly said pouting.

"Aww kel, it will go away soon." Brenda said

Dylan leaned in and whispered into Brenda's ear, "I think you look beautiful." Dylan kissed her under her ear. Brenda turned to look at him and he slowly moved in for a slow and passionate kiss.

"Oh my god, what is with you two? You can't keep your hands off each other" Kelly said disgusted. "I am having flashbacks to high school days."

"HA I don't know I am always in the mood now days." Brenda said while looking at Dylan, biting her lip and whispering something into his ear.

Dylan turns red and looks at Kelly, "Did I freak out about Bren being pregnant cause at this rate I may keep her bare foot and pregnant forever."

Kelly let out a chuckle because even though she was queasy they were pretty cute.

Kelly groaned as she got off the chair, "I need to puke" she said sadly and ran to the bathroom.

"Poor Kelly" Brenda said

"So where were we? Lets go I need to show you something in the bedroom."

"Show me something huh." Brenda got up slowly and so did Dylan, they started kissing and walking, Brenda was walking backwards as Dylan was guiding her so she wouldn't hit anything. Just as they came to the hallway Kelly swung open the door running literally into them on their way to the bedroom.

"OH MY GOD, geez." Kelly said going around them. "I am calling Brandon."

Brenda and Dylan smiled but didn't stop kissing even after running into Kelly. They went into their bedroom and closed the door.

Kelly went over to the phone and dialed Brandon's cell.

"Walsh"

"Hey baby, I miss you, come home."

"What's wrong Kel, how are you feeling?"

"Awful, I am fat, cranky, throwing up every minute and I miss you." She said in a baby voice and she started crying for no reason.

"Awww baby, I am sorry, I will be there soon enough."

"AND to top it off, your sister, is skinny, horny and looking gorgeous. It seems every minute those two are doing it and she is still fitting into her clothes." She said in a baby voice again.

"Well, hun you know Brenda and Dylan, it isn't really that different than normal."

"I know but maybe because they are living here, and I see them every second and I am sure it doesn't help that I am sleeping alone." She emphasized alone

"I know, I am trying to get home soon, I will call you in a little bit, so lie down and relax. Ok?"

"Okay fine."

"Oh and Kelly"

"Yeah"

"I bet you look beautiful and I can't wait to see your new curves."

"Yeah right, you'll see, its scary Brandon so scary, except my boobs, that's kind of nice."

"That does sound nice, Brandon said smiling "I can't wait, I will call you back, I love you."

"I love you too." Kelly smiled for the first time in a while. He did make her feel a little better. She hung up the phone and held it close to her. She had hoped he would move back soon. Kelly's Brandon trance was short lived when she heard Brenda and Dylan in the bedroom. "Ewwww" she said making a grossed out face.

Kelly decided to go for a walk. Brandon needed to come back and fast before she moved out of her own house.

Dylan looked at Brenda and out of breath smiled at her. "Wow, when did you learn how to do that?" he laughed.

"I have no idea." Brenda said giggling as she cuddled up to him.

"So much for the picnic."

Dylan kissed her on her forehead and got out of bed to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" Brenda said sitting up

"I got to do something, I have an appointment."

Brenda looked down, "And you don't want to be more specific?"

"Nope I got to go I am late. I will see you tonight." Dylan said hurrying out of the bedroom.

Brenda got up and threw on some lounge pants and her tank top again and went out into the living room. She clicked on the TV and sat there thinking why Dylan was running off so much.

Kelly slowly opened the back door sticking her heard in, "Everyone decent." noticing Brenda on the couch.

"What's wrong Bren"?"

"Have you noticed anything weird with Dylan?"

"Umm no… just that you guys are disgusting lately."

Brenda gave Kelly a "get over it look" and said, "No things couldn't be better with him, but he keeps running out and won't tell me where he is going. Do you think Dylan is seeing someone else?"

"Honestly Brenda, no I don't and when would he have to energy to be with someone else, I mean I have barely seen you guys out of your bedroom in weeks."

"True" laughed Brenda "but there is something up."

Kelly shrugged and looked at Brenda, "Are you hungry? I am craving a mega burger and you need one." Looking her up and down then sticking her tongue out at her.

"I actually am starving, let's get dressed and go get one."

Later that night the phone rang, Kelly jumped up, "I'll get it!"

"Good cause I wasn't planning on getting up anyway", Brenda joked

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful."

"Brandon!"

"How are you feeling? Any better?"

"Well now I am perfect."

"Well I actually have some good news, I got a call shortly after our conversation earlier and it looks like I got an interview with someone from the LA times. But I won't be back for a few more weeks at least."

"Brandon, that's great news, congratulations. But a few more weeks?"

"I am not sure exactly but I will let you know as soon as I know.

"Ok, thanks for calling me, that's good news. Even though I wish you were coming sooner."

Brandon just gave her sympathy, he knew she was hormonal and lonely and he understood, "I know baby, I will let you know soon."

"Ok fine, bye." As she hung up she looked at Brenda pouting her lip.

"What did he say?"

"He said that he got an interview with the LA times and that he may be out here soon, in a few weeks."

"That's great Kel!"

"Yeah it is, but a few weeks, I was hoping he would be home sooner."

"Kelly it will be here before you know it."

"I know." Kelly said sadly "Where's Dylan?"

Brenda looked at her watch, "I don't know, see I told you."

"Brenda come on." Just as Kelly said it, Dylan came through the back door with a big smile on his face.

"Where have you been?" Brenda said annoyed.

Without taking his eyes off Brenda, "Kelly can I talk to Brenda alone for a second?"

"Sure" Kelly said shrugging; Kelly got up and went into her bedroom.

Dylan took Brenda's hand and pulled her to her feet from the couch. He took out a little black box and got on one of his knees, Brenda gasped.

"Brenda, I love you and I am so excited we are having this baby. I want to do everything right, by you and our baby. I have loved you since I first saw you back when we were younger. I have done things I am not proud of and I can never tell you how sorry I am enough. You have forgiven me and changed me. You gave me a family when I didn't have one, you believed in me when no one else did. I think we are soul mates and no one ever can come between us anymore. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, Brenda Walsh, Will you marry me?" Dylan said looking up at her and opening the box.

Brenda stood there crying her eyes out and staring at Dylan, she didn't even look in the box.

"Oh my god Dylan, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have never been more sure about anything in my whole life."

"YES, of course I will marry you."

Dylan got up and Brenda jumped in his arms. They were both crying and kissing. Dylan leaned his forehead against Brenda's.

"I love you Bren."

"I love you too."

"So this has been what you have been up to?"

"No actually this is" he reaches in the back of his pocket and takes out another box.

"What is this?" she says taking it from him.

"Open it."

Brenda opens the box and finds a key.

"A key? What for?"

"Remember that Big white house we saw, the one with the awesome bathtub you fell in love with, well…..It's ours, I bought it."

"Are you serious? Oh my god, Dylan. This is too much."

"Did you love it?"

"Well yeah, but still, it was so big."

"Well we are going to need the room", he said rubbing her belly. "Besides this apartment is getting a bit cramped."

Brenda threw her arms around him and squeezed the tightest she has ever squeezed him.

"Thank you, you are…I am at a loss for words right now."

"I know I know, I did good right?"

"Good Dylan, that's an understatement."

The two found themselves in a heavy lip lock this time it seemed to go on for several minutes.

Kelly walked out, "Oh my god, are you serious?"

Dylan and Brenda unlocked lips and she cuddled into Dylan's chest, almost jumping up and down.

"Kelly look!" She ran over to her flashing her left hand.

Kelly grabbed Brenda's hand, "Wow it's beautiful."

Dylan had gotten Brenda an antique solitaire diamond ring. It wasn't a lot of flash but just enough. It was so Brenda it was probably better than her picking it out herself.

"Congratulations" she said hugging Brenda.

"And we bought a house, so you won't have to put up with us anymore."

Dylan came up behind Brenda putting his arms around her tummy.

Kelly smiled at both of them, but could only feel jealousy. She realized how all along she had questioned Dylan's personality and if he would stick by Brenda after hearing the news she was pregnant. She also thought she never second guessed Brandon, after all he was the Boy Scout and Dylan was not. So why had Brandon been gone for over a month and here Dylan was excited about the baby, engaged and a homeowner. Kelly felt her smile begin to fade.

"Is everything ok Kel?"

"Yeah Brenda, I am fine, I just miss your brother, that's all."

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Kelly walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" she called out

"Flowers for Kelly Taylor."

"Flowers?" Kelly slowly opened the door and gasped.

_Ooooh who will it be? Hope you liked this chapter. I was in a funny mood. Please send feedback and ideas, I love when I get them :-)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Welcome to the family**

"Hey Kel, did you miss me?"

"Valerie….what a nice surprise." Kelly said looking back at Brenda and Dylan.

"So I talked to Brandon, and he wanted me to bring you these", handing her the flowers, "I just got back to LA yesterday."

"Oh how nice of him I will have to thank him", she said gritting her teeth.

Valerie let herself in walking past Kelly.

"OH MY GOD! VALERIE!" Brenda screamed as she ran over and hugged her long lost friend.

"Wow Brenda, I haven't seen you in forever, how are you?

"I am so good, you look great as usual."

"You too."

Valerie looked out of the corner of her eye, "Wow Dylan, you look the same" as she looked down.

"Yeeaaaah hey Val, long time no see." Dylan acting uncomfortable

Brenda walked back over to Dylan, standing close to him as he put his arm around her.

Valerie pointed back and forth to Dylan and Brenda and raised one eyebrow.

"Wow you and Dylan, back together, that's great." Valerie was obviously lying.

"Yeah we have been for a while, we are getting married." As Brenda flashes Valerie her ring.

"Wow married, well I guess you were meant to be together after all." Looking back at Kelly.

"So this must be weird Dylan." Crossing her arms and looking at both girls.

Dylan squinted his eyes and gave Valerie daggers, "How do you mean?"

Well, considering you have been with every female in this room, I would guess that would be pretty uncomfortable."

Dylan closed his eyes and opened them looking up while biting the inside of his lip.

"You were with Valerie?! Brenda says in shock. "Wow how many more of my best friends have you been with?"

"Brenda, calm down, it was only about sex." Valerie said smirking

"Uh What? When? No one ever told me about this."

"Look Bren it was a long time ago, you had went to London and didn't come back, Valerie moved in to your parents house…."

"And you decided to sleep with my replacement? So I tell you to give me something to come back to, we sleep together and the moment you find out I am not coming back you sleep with my friend."

"You slept with Dylan before you went to London?" Kelly said walking closer to others.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh No, don't you start." Dylan says pointing at Kelly.

Valerie sits down on the couch, "Wow its good to be home." She says smiling

Kelly walks over, "When we broke up, you slept with Brenda? "

"Kelly, you were with Brandon, he told me you guys slept together as soon as you met up with him in Washington." Brenda says sarcastically

Dylan giving Kelly a fake smile, "Wow and you made me wait."

At this point everyone is yelling at each other and talking at the same time, finally Brenda throws her hands up.

"WAIT A MINUTE, EVERYONE JUST STOP."

We are not in high school, college, whatever anymore. Drop it."

Kelly starts talking, "KELLY…. DROP IT."'

"Yeah Kelly, shut up." Valerie says, "So Brenda let me see that ring."

Valerie grabs her hand, "Woah McKay nice job.

"Thanks" he says rolling his eyes.

Kelly moves over to the couch next to Valerie, "Why are you here?"

"Well I talked to Brandon and he told me you were feeling down so since I was here he wanted me to send you flowers, but he also told me Brenda was here so I decided to deliver them myself."

"Well I am glad you're here." Brenda says smiling at Valerie.

"Thanks Bren…. does Jim and Cindy know you are getting married? They didn't mention anything to me."

"Um", looking at Dylan, "No he literally asked me right before you got here. Can you not tell them? We want to tell them ourselves." Valerie nodded

They all sat down and looked at each other.

"So Valerie, what are you doing in LA?" Brenda said nicely

"Well….I may be moving back actually, I am working on a few different things, we will see if it works out."

"Great" Kelly said rolling her eyes.

"Ahh Kel you know you missed me, anyway I hate to leave this fun little reunion but I got to get going. Just wanted to say hi to you bren and drive you crazy Kel."

"You succeed" Kelly said frowning.

Valerie got up and saw herself out. Once the door shut Kelly looked over at Brenda.

"How could you like her?"

"Kelly, we grew up together, plus she was always so much fun, it seems she changed a bit though since the last time we hung out."

"Valerie doesn't seem like the kind of girl you would hang out with." Dylan finally spoke since the craziness.

"I cannot believe you slept with Valerie." Brenda said annoyed

"Brenda, stop." Dylan said in the voice Brenda knew meant business.

"Honestly Brenda I can't believe you didn't hear about it, it seems news travels so fast around our group also they kind of saw each other for a while."

"We did not." Dylan blurted out, "Can we not talk about this anymore?"

They all agreed to drop it and never talk about it again.

"So Kel, when should we tell everyone about the babies and about our news?", looking at Dylan.

"Whenever you want to but bren, I really think you need to tell your parents. Now that Valerie knows there is no better time than now."

"Hey I have an idea, why don't we plan on having the gang over at the new house this weekend. We could have a little house warming party and we can tell everyone."

Kelly looks down, "It sounds good bren but I wish Brandon was going to be home."

"I know, me too." Brenda said

A few days had passed and Brenda and Dylan had slowly moved their stuff into their new house. Brenda had gone out and bought furniture and things they needed. She had talked to one of her girlfriends from London and had their stuff shipped out. Brenda could not believe the house was hers. It was so gorgeous and it was the kind of house she had always dreamed of. Brenda was putting personal touches here and there and her cell started ringing. She looked at the face plate and took a deep breath, it was her parents.

"Hello"

"Hi honey, how r things?"

"Good mom, how are you and dad doing?"

"Your father and I are doing great; I was meaning to ask you if you had any time off? We wanted to plan a trip to come and see you in London if you're not too busy."

"Um actually mom, I am in L.A."

"You are, since when?"

"I actually moved back here, I have been staying with Kelly but I actually bought a house."

"That's great, a house huh but I can't believe you moved and didn't even tell us?"

"I am sorry mom there has been a lot going on, I have been really busy."

"Well let me talk to your father, maybe we can come and see you in L.A. instead. We were planning on coming this weekend."

"This weekend?" Brenda said slowly

Bren, I am home, where are you?" Dylan yelled as he walked through the door.

"Who was that?" Cindy asked

"Mom I got to go, call me after you talk to dad." Brenda hung up the phone quickly.

"Dylan I am in the kitchen."

Dylan walked in and smiled

"Hey baby." He said as he hugged Brenda and gave her a kiss.

"You will never guess who called me, my mom."

"What did Cindy have to say?"

"She and my dad want to come visit me."

"Oh really." Dylan laughed, "When?"

Brenda's cell rang again, "ahhh it's them again."

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie its dad."

"Hi dad"

"So your mom told me the good news, congratulations home owner."

"Thanks"

"So we talked about it and we are going to come out this weekend, I am going to book our flights and we should be there on Saturday."

"Ok sounds good" Brenda said calmly, "We are actually having a house warming party so you will get to see everyone."

"We?"

"I meant I"

"Oh ok sweetie then we will see you in a couple days then."

"Ok dad, see you then." Brenda closed her cell shut and looked at Dylan.

"Well looks like we have to tell my parents sooner than later, they will be here Saturday."

"Saturday? Wow so soon." Dylan said hesitant, "Are they going to stay here?"

"Well I will offer but I don't know if they will want to."

Dylan was nervous, he knew that things had worked out with the Walsh's but he couldn't help but wonder if Jim still had the same your not good enough for my daughter issues he had always had. Especially since a lot had happened since the last time him and Brenda dated.

The weekend was here before they knew it. And the party was set to start in a couple of hours. Brenda was busy getting everything ready and she had asked Dylan to go pick up her parents at the airport and she was expecting them any minute. Brenda looked at her watch as the door bell rang. She opened up the front door ready to face her parents but instead it was Kelly.

"Oh thank god it's you." Brenda said relieved

"Well thank you." Kelly said smiling

"No Dylan should be here any minute with my parents and I am so nervous."

Kelly came in looking around, "wow Bren, this house is amazing, it's huge!"

"Oh yeah I forgot you haven't seen it yet, come on I will show you around."

Brenda gave Kelly the grand tour.

"Brenda how the hell did you get this house furnished and decorated so fast? It looks great."

"Thanks, I like doing this kind of stuff."

Just as they made their way to the kitchen the door bell rang again. Brenda walked over to the door and said under her breath, "here goes nothing."

"Mom! Dad! Hi as she hugs both of them.

"Sweetie, you look great, have you done something to your hair."

"No mom it's the same."

"Brenda! This house is beautiful, it's so big." Gushed Cindy

As Jim looked around he thought, how the hell could she afford this house?

"You want to get settled, put your bags upstairs?"

"Sure point us the right direction." Jim said looking around still in awe.

"Up the stairs, second door on the left."

Brenda, Dylan and Kelly watched the Walsh's head up stairs. Once she didn't see them anymore she went closer to Dylan.

"Did they wonder why you were picking them up?"

"No not really, I told them you were busy getting everything ready for the party."

She went in and planted a long kiss on Dylan's lips.

"Well after they settle in we will tell them, before the others get here."

"I am ready when you are."

Kelly looked at them and realized, "I am going to have to tell them about me too, huh, alone?"

"It's ok Kel, we are here for you."

Just then Jim and Cindy came back downstairs.

"I can't get over this house Brenda, it's truly amazing."

"Mom, Dad, can we all go sit in the living room, I need to talk to you."

"Is everything ok?" Jim said putting his hand on Brenda.

"Yeah everything is great."

They all went into the living sat down. Brenda and Dylan stood.

"Well I have some exciting news."

Dylan put his arm around Brenda's waist causing her to take a deep breath and relax.

"Dylan and I are getting married." Brenda said smiling

"You and Dylan?" Jim said confused.

"And we are having a baby." Dylan said comfortably

"A baby?" Cindy's eyes got wide.

"Look mom and dad, I know this may seem like a surprise to you but Dylan and I have actually been back together for a few years now."

"Well this explains the house." Jim said seemingly irritated.

They stayed quiet for what seemed like forever but was only several minutes.

Jim looked like he was about to say something but Cindy stood up and walked over to Dylan and embraced him.

"You have always been a part of our family Dylan, I couldn't be happier you and Brenda are getting married and that your having a baby."

Brenda exhaled "Thank you mom."

Brenda and Dylan both looked at Jim for a comment or reaction.

Jim got up and walked over to them, "Welcome to the family Dylan."

Dylan smiled and shook his hand. Finally Dylan felt good enough for Jim, good enough for Brenda. Even though he could feel Jim's concern and hesitation he knew that him and the Walsh's were going to be ok.

"Anyone hungry? I have food and everyone else should be here soon.

Kelly sat back, she really didn't want to tell them all alone. Maybe Brandon could call them and tell them another time.

The door bell rang, Dylan hurried getting up first and started to walk over, "I'll get it."

Dylan opened the door, "Perfect timing man, I am glad you made it."

_Sorry guys did you really think it would have been Brandon, thats to easy. Sorry the new chapter wasnt very exciting. Dylan has something planned though. I should have it updated soon enough._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 The Party**

"Dylan, nice house bro." Brandon said looking around.

"Thanks man, your sister really liked it and the beach apartment was getting a little too cramped for my style. Also I think we were starting to drive Kelly crazy."

"Yeah I heard about you two, but let's not have that conversation about my sister." Brandon said laughing.

"Noooo problem." Dylan said as he blushed

"So who's here?"

Dylan looked toward the living room, "Well….Bren, Kel and big Jim and Cindy."

"My parents are here?"

"Yep, they sprung it on us a couple days ago."

"Did you tell them about Brenda and Kelly?"

"We told them we were getting married and yep that we were having a baby but Kelly hasn't said anything yet about you two. I think she would rather wait for you."

"Yeah that's understandable, how did they take it? Considering your still alive and I don't hear yelling, that's probably a good sign, right?"

Dylan laughed, "Yeah it went pretty good actually, I knew your mom would be cool, your dad has been pretty quiet but he welcomed me to the family." Dylan smirked

Brandon smiled, "Well hey that's pretty damn good if you ask me."

"Does Kelly know I am coming?"

"Nope I kept it a surprise, I didn't even tell Brenda."

"Good, let me put my bags down and let's go give my parents another heart attack."

Dylan came back into the living room. "Hey guys I have a surprise for you. Well actually it's for you." He looked at Kelly and smiled.

"For me? What is it? Kelly stood up.

Dylan waved in the direction of the entry way and there he was standing before her.

"Brandon?"

"Hey Kel"

"What are you doing here?"

"Dylan and I wanted to surprise you, he knew how bummed you were lately, I have been keeping tabs on you through him and he gave me some good advice plus I missed you."

Kelly ran up and threw her arms around him. She whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, I am so happy you're here."

Brenda went up to Brandon, "Nice to see you back." Brenda gave Brandon a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Brandon grabbed her hand to look at the ring, "Congrats sis, now Dylan has to put up with you full time." He laughed and looked at Dylan.

"HA HA very funny." She hit him in the gut.

Jim and Cindy walked up to him smiling.

"Hey mom…Dad! I am glad you're here too."

"What a nice surprise son."

Brandon hugged both parents.

"So I guess it's our turn to tell you our news." Brandon said grabbing Kelly's hand

"Your news?" both Jim and Cindy looked at Kelly.

Brenda and Dylan walked over and sat on the couch, giving them some space.

"Well it looks like.."

The door bell rang, Brenda looked at Dylan,"We'll get it." Grabbing his hand and pulling him up to answer the door.

"Hey guys." Brenda said smiling

"Come in, come in."

Steve, Janet, Maddie, Olivia, Donna, David and even Andrea made their way through the entry.

"Where's the kids?" Dylan looked confused directing his question at Donna and David.

"My mom is watching them. She offered and we let her cause I haven't been away since I had Jenna"

"Free at last" Joked David

Donna giggled and elbowed him in the ribs

"Nice house man, what did this set you back Mckay?" Steve looked around in awe.

Dylan smiled and rolled his eyes, it was always like Steve to bring up money.

"Thanks" Brenda said happily interrupting whatever smart ass remark Dylan was about to say to Steve.

"Want the grand tour?"

"Absolutely" a few of them said at the same time.

Kelly looked down nervously as Brandon smiled at his parents.

"Well I guess you probably figured Kelly and I are back together."

"That's wonderful" Cindy gushed, "I always had a feeling you two would make it back to one another."

"So that's your news?" Jim said almost relived.

"Well no, actually", Brandon paused and took a breath. "You're actually not going to believe this considering what's going on with Brenda and Dylan but…were Pregnant!" Brandon put his arm around Kelly causing her to relax and smile.

"You're pregnant too?" Jim said pointing to Kelly. "Wow, this is a lot to take in."

"We are happy for you. We have always liked you Kelly." Cindy smiled

"So what's going to happen? Where will you live?" Jim looked at both of them.

"Actually we haven't talked about it yet." Kelly said embarrassed

"Brandon, what about your job?"

"Dad hang on, everything will be fine. I took a leave from the paper and I have an interview with the L.A. times. Hopefully it will pan out. Right now my main concern is Kelly and taking care of her."

"Well I am thrilled, I honestly had given up on the two of you to produce any kind of grandkids for me and look at that we got blessed twice." Cindy giggled.

Jim stood quietly looking concerned but Brandon and Kelly weren't worried. He would come around and Brandon had figured he was probably taken back from everything that had been given to them today. He knew the thought of Dylan and Brenda alone would put Jim in an early grave.

Kelly went over and hugged Cindy, "Thank you Mrs. Walsh."

Brenda and Dylan had finished showing the gang around and they all had made it into the living room.

"Mr and Mrs. Walsh! Steve said going over and giving Cindy a kiss on the cheek and shaking Jim's hand. "I don't believe you have met my wife, this is Janet and these are my girls, Maddie and Olivia."

Jim smiled at the girls, "Wow Steve who would have thought, you married and a father."

Steve laughed, "I know seriously."

Everyone caught up laughing and reminiscing

Brenda was in the kitchen getting everything squared away, Dylan came in to see if she needed any help.

"You ok, need any help?"

"Nope, I think I am good but you can put this on the dining room table and tell everyone to come and help themselves."

"Well that's easy." Dylan leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips moving down to her neck.

Brenda leaned into him, "Ahhhh behave yourself, that's how we got in trouble to begin with." Brenda said smiling.

Dylan laughed, "It was wasn't it. It's the neck kiss, gets you every time."

"Take this, come on." She said pushing him toward the dining room.

"Food is ready." Dylan called out

Everyone made their way to the dining room and saw Brenda had put on quite a spread.

"Wow Bren, like mother like daughter." Steve laughed

Cindy blushed, "I guess I taught her well."

A couple hours had passed and Jim and Cindy excused themselves to retire early. It had been a long flight and a big day. Cindy was so happy she was going to be a grandmother but by the looks of Jim she didn't think he shared her same enthusiasm. After getting to their room Cindy saw that something was bugging Jim.

"What's the matter honey? Aren't you excited for our kids?"

"Yeah part of me is. I mean I know Brenda is old enough to make this decision on her own but with Dylan?"

"Why are you still doing this Jim? Its no surprise Brenda and Dylan are back together, you know how she feels about him."

"That's the point, I know how she feels about him but does he feel the same? He has hurt her so many times; I hate to see her get hurt again and with a baby. Now its not just Brenda's emotions, there is a child involved."

"We are going to have to trust that Brenda and Dylan know what their doing. Honey, Brenda is a grown woman you can't hold on forever. I am thrilled she is going to be a mother and wife."

"And Brandon….. I didn't see a ring on Kelly's finger. What is he doing? By the looks of it, it looked like Kelly hadn't seen him in awhile.

"Jim, it's none of our business, we just have to be there for our kids and love them unconditionally. I am sure Brandon would have come out sooner if he could. He's always been smart. I don't think we have to worry about him to do that right thing.

Back downstairs

"So everyone ok, anyone want coffee?" Brenda said standing up

Dylan pulled her back down to the couch, "Will you relax woman, you have been running around all day."

Donna cuddling up to David, "So what's the big news you wanted to tell us."

Brenda looked over at Kelly, "Do you want to tell them or you want me too?"

"You can" Kelly gave Brandon a kiss on the cheek.

Brenda looked at Dylan and smiled, "Well this is kind of weird but Kelly and I are pregnant."

There was a moment of silence but Donna broke that quickly

"Oh my god, that's great!" Donna said smiling and running up to both girls and giving hugs.

Donna leaned in and whispered to Kelly, "Brandon is the father?"

Kelly nodded smiling and looked at Brandon.

Steve sat there in shock, "Whoa both of you huh, what did you do call each other."

Kelly and Brenda laughed, "Yeah Steve, Kelly and I always call each other and plan to have sex around the same time."

"Well at least it isn't by the same guy." Valerie said as she came into the living room.

"Valerie, I thought you weren't going to make it." Brenda said turning red from the comment Val had just said.

"Yeah well, here I am." Valerie smirked

"Vaaaaal, how you doing?, Steve said smiling , he got up and gave her a big hug.

"Kelly, looks like you got Brandon for good now, tying him down with a baby and all."

Brenda interrupted before the conversation went on from there.

"Dylan and I are also getting married." Brenda said happily addressing everyone else in the gang.

They all looked over at Dylan and tried to pretend they didn't hear what Valerie had just said to Kelly, "Looks like your settling down then huh McKay?" Steve joked.

"Yep guess I am being beat into commission." Brenda smacked him on the arm.

"How did your Jimbo take it? David asked.

"They are shocked I think." Brandon admitted "But they'll be fine."

It was getting late and everyone was saying their goodbyes. Brenda had gone over to Valerie and told her to behave herself.

"Oh come on Brenda, I am just having a little fun. Believe me Kelly is no angel."

"I know that but have some respect for Brandon too."

Kelly walked over to Brandon who hadn't left her side all night.

"You coming to my house?" Kelly asked

"Are you kidding, of course I am?"

Brenda walked over to Kelly, "Did I tell you everything would be fine, or what."

"Yeah, thanks bren." Giving her a big hug.

"Call me tomorrow huh." Brenda rubbed her back as they hugged

"Will do" Kelly said smiling

Kelly walked over to Dylan and hugged him, "Thank you so much for whatever you said to Brandon. After everything we have been through, it feels good to know we can still be friends."

"Kelly, we were always friends and no problem you deserve to be happy, and who knows maybe one day we will be in-laws."

Kelly smiled, "Yeah maybe, even though that's really weird to think about."

The two smiled at each other.

Kelly and Brandon made their way out and holding hands.

Dylan closed the door. "Well that's over with."

"Yeah thank god. I wonder if my dad is ok with everything."

"Bren, we aren't in high school anymore, he's going to have to get over it."

"I know"

They both got ready for bed. As Brenda got undressed Dylan noticed her body. She had looked the same with clothes on. He noticed her breasts were fuller; she had a little more curve to her silhouette. He moved closer to her taking her half naked body into his arms.

"Have I told you how much I love you in the last 15 minutes?"

"ummm no actually you haven't." Dylan said looking Brenda up and down

"Goodnight", Brenda leaned in for a kiss; Dylan pulled her on top of him.

"Dylan! My parents are down the hall."

"So" he said and continued to caress down her back stopping at her butt. "They won't know."

"But…"

Dylan was kissing down her neck making her shiver with goose bumps.

"What was I saying?"

Dylan moved back up to her mouth and she smiled as he kissed her long and hard. "Shhhh" she said "Don't be loud." They both giggled

Brenda couldn't believe how her life was going. It was almost going to well. Not only did she have Dylan back, she was having his baby, going to be his wife and she could not be more in love with their new house. And to top it off they had told her parents and no one stormed out, yelled or cried.

Brandon and Kelly arrived at the beach apartment.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look? Brandon said leaning in and giving Kelly a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I can not believe you're here, its unreal."

"I know, I hope I get that job, do you know how perfect that would be?'

"Brandon, what did Dylan say to you to make you come home sooner?"

Brandon turned to face her and moved a strand of hair that had fell almost over her eye.

"He told me he was worried about you, that both you girls were going through some emotional and physical stuff and he didn't think you should be going through it alone. He also mentioned that he wanted to take care of you but knew that things weren't perfect between the two of you. He also didn't want any jealousy between you and Brenda, stuff like that."

"I have to admit I was jealous of Brenda. Everything was falling into place for her. I didn't understand why I didn't deserve the same happiness."

"Kelly, you do deserve the same happiness. This is a huge thing; it will change our lives forever."

Brandon rubbed his nose against hers. He opened his mouth and met hers. They closed their eyes and melted into each other's kiss. Brandon was the only one who truly could do that to her. He was by far the best kisser she had ever had and she couldn't believe he was here. They both came up for air.

"I missed this."

"Me too"

Brandon took Kelly's hands and placed them behind her while picking her up. He took her to her bedroom kissing her the whole way. He laid her on her bed and slowly kissed down her whole body. Stopping at her belly he slowly moved his hands across it, gently rubbing it.

"I can't wait to be a father."

"Are you nervous?" Kelly whispered

"Not really, do you know I always imagined we would have 3 kids."

"3 huh? Let's get through this one first. You may change your mind after you see how emotional and hormonal I have become."

"Brandon, do you think I tied you down like Valerie said."

"No Kelly don't be ridiculous, since when do you listen and believe anything Valerie says."

"I know, I am just sensitive I guess."

Brandon leaned and kissed her passionately on the lips. "I missed you so much." He continued to kiss this time opening his mouth just a little and sweeping his tongue against her top lip.

"I love you." Kelly whispered

"I love you too." Brandon whispered back

After an incredible night together, Kelly laid in his arms not wanting to let go. She snuggled even closer to him causing him to move a little and groan. For the first time she felt happy and at that moment nothing else mattered.

_So things are going to move a bit faster through, this has kind of been a slow start and I hope I havent lost anybody. Please give your comments and ideas. This story is a work in progess. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Almost Perfect**

Dylan rolled over and noticed Brenda's side of the bed was empty. He threw on a shirt and went downstairs to find Brenda and Cindy making breakfast.

"Good morning Mrs. Walsh."

"Oh Dylan please its Cindy."

"Ok Cindy" he said with a sweet smile.

"Hey beautiful." he grabbed around Brenda's waist gently pulling her close to him and kissing her softly.

Cindy looked down trying not to stare but smiled.

"Good morning babe, want some coffee?"

"Yes please."

Dylan walked over and sat down on the kitchen table grabbing the newspaper. Brenda walked over and gave Dylan his coffee.

"Do you have plans today?

"No why?"

"Well I have my first dr. appointment today, want to come?"

"Of course I want to go." Dylan smiled and kissed her on the nose.

Cindy sat back and watched her daughter, how she looked at him, how she talked to him, they were laughing and playfully joking with each other. She had never seen Brenda this happy before. All Cindy could do was sigh and hope she would always see her daughter like that. She couldn't stop thinking about her grand babies and how finally both her kids were giving her one.

Dylan looked up from the paper to see Jim coming in.

"Good morning Mr. Walsh."

"Good morning." Jim said under his breath.

"Dad, you want some breakfast."

No hun I am good with just coffee."

What are you two doing today? He said looking at Brenda and Dylan

"We have a doctor's appointment" Brenda said smiling

Jim rolled his eyes but only Cindy saw.

"What about you Dylan, you don't work?"

"Yeah, I still own the pit and the club but it seems to run fine without me there."

"Figures" Jim mumbled

"Dad what is your problem?" Brenda said

"He's my problem" he said raising his voice, "He doesn't work, he only lives off his trust, what kind of roll model is he going to be for your child?"

"Jim" Cindy cried

Dylan sat there silent, Brenda knew he was about to explode but was keeping it in.

"Look dad I am not a kid anymore you can't tell me what to do."

"Brenda, he isn't good enough." Jim screamed

Brenda burst into tears; Dylan stood up and just glared at Jim.

"You're not coming in between us this time." He said calmly yet stern.

He took Brenda's hand and guided her into the living room.

Brenda cried in Dylan arms, "Why is he like this, he seemed fine yesterday."

"Bren, your dad will get over it. Its nothing new, we should be used to this."

"Dylan last time we went through this it didn't end well. It led you into the arms of someone else with less parental baggage."

"That's not going to happen, we aren't kids anymore and we are having a baby."

Dylan wiped her tears then kissed her on the cheek.

"Go up get ready for the appointment. I will talk to him."

Dylan walked back into the kitchen where he interrupted Cindy yelling at Jim.

"Look Jim, you can think and say whatever you want to me, I am not going to cry about it but don't upset Brenda. She is having my baby whether you like it or not and were getting married."

"How could you guys be so irresponsible, I mean you knocked her up. I always had a feeling…"

"Nothing is 100% Jim, we are careful but it's not a mistake it's meant to be. We want this baby and we are excited. Why can't you just be happy for us and if not for me then for your daughter?"

Dylan was turning red at this point and he started yelling, "Why am I not good enough for her?" I am not a bad person, you have known me for years, am I really that bad?"

Jim yelled back "You hurt her Dylan, you weren't there when she cried for years after you left her for Kelly. You weren't there to see her fall apart. You broke her heart and no matter what she always ran back to you."

At this point both guys were in each other's face, Cindy was crying.

"DYLAN!!!!" Brenda screamed

Dylan turned in the direction of the stairs, he knew something was wrong.

"Brenda?" he yelled back.

Dylan looked at Jim and ran up stairs, her parents following behind. Dylan swung open their bedroom door and called out, "Brenda?" he didn't see her.

"Dylan in here" she said crying.

Dylan saw Brenda on the floor of the bathroom, she was crying hysterically.

"What wrong baby?" he said softly while kneeling on the ground and putting his arms around her.

"I don't know, I heard you guys yelling and I got upset, I went to go downstairs to butt in but felt…."

Dylan looked down and noticed one of their towels was lying in between Brenda's legs and had blood all over it.

Dylan took a deep breath trying to save face in front of Brenda.

"Do you think I am losing the baby?" Brenda said sobbing

"I don't know Bren, come on get something on, let's go to the hospital."

Jim and Cindy stood in the entrance of the bathroom just staring at them.

"What did I do" Jim whispered under his breath.

Dylan picked Brenda up, grabbed some sweat pants off the chair and carried her downstairs.

"We will take Brenda's car, we will meet you there." Cindy yelled to Dylan as they left.

Kelly woke up and felt Brandon's arm around her. Without even opening her eyes, she smiled and let out a groan while she stretched closer to him. Brandon squeezed her tight as he felt her move close to him.

"Is this a dream, are you really here?" She asked in her cutesy voice.

"Yep Brandon Walsh here to service you, I mean serve you."

"ooh that sounds good to me." Kelly said giggling

"Want some breakfast? I can make you whatever you want, pancakes, eggs…"

"I do want breakfast but sorry you're not making anything, remember I am here to take care of you. What would you like for breakfast then?"

"Hmmmm well maybe French toast, strawberries, orange juice…." Kelly smiled as she leaned in kissing him.

Brandon cell rang, "Hold that thought Kel, Stay there, promise, don't move, I am not done with you."

Kelly smiled and sat still.

"Hello…..this is Brandon Walsh…..yep ….ok ……great!! Oh I look forward to it. Ok see you then. Bye"

"Who was that?"

"That was the editor from the L.A. times. He called my office in New York and my boss told me I was here. He was calling to ask me if they could move up my interview for tomorrow, isn't that great?

"Oh good, I am so glad."

"Now where were we", Brandon leaned in and kissed her, moving down to her neck and across her collar bone."

Brandon's phone rang again, "Are you kidding me?"

"Don't get it, you can call them back." As Kelly pulled Brandon in closer and kissed him.

"What if it's important, I won't be long." He said kissing the tip of her nose.

"Hello." Brandon said smiling rubbing Kelly's belly.

"Brandon? Its mom, we are on our way to the hospital."

"The hospital? What happened?"

Kelly sat up, "What's happening?"

"Its Brenda", she had a fight with your father and was upset, she is bleeding we are going to make sure she and the baby are ok."

"Oh my god, ok ok we will be right there."

Brandon clicked his cell phone shut and looked down sadly. The memories came back to him of Kelly's miscarriage.

"It's Brenda, she is bleeding." Brandon said looking down at Kelly's belly

"Oh no." Kelly said as a tear formed in her eye.

They threw on some clothes and rushed out of then house. Kelly couldn't help but get teared up. With everything that has happened with her she understood what Brenda must be going through. She also knew Brenda was farther along then she was.

"Oh Brandon I hope everything is ok." Kelly said while looking out the window

"I know Kelly me too."

They drove as fast as they could and finally arrived at the hospital.

_I know some of you might be sitting with your mouth open. It was a deep chapter, not to light hearted and I apologize for it. Send me your comments pleeeeaseee I really would like to know what everyone thinks. Working on the next chapter as we speak cause I am in my mode. _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kelly and Brandon ran into the emergency waiting room. Brandon saw his dad and mom standing close to each other whispering and he noticed Dylan away from them standing to the side.

Brandon walked up to his parents, "what's going on?"

"We don't know yet, they just said they were going to get her in there and someone was going to come and get us but we haven't heard anything." Cindy said holding back tears.

Brandon walked over to Dylan, "How are you holding up bro?"

Dylan looked at Brandon and he could tell he was about the fall apart at any minute.

"Brandon I don't know I am going crazy, what the hell is taking so long? Brenda is in there by herself for god sakes."

"I know" Brandon put his hand on Dylan's shoulder.

Kelly slowly walked up to the boys and gave Dylan a hug. All it took was Kelly giving him an "I am sorry look" and Dylan fell apart.

"I don't want to lose this baby." Dylan said as tears fell down his face.

"DAMN, what is taking so damn long?" Dylan said it loud enough for hopefully someone to hear from the front desk.

Just then a women came out, "Dylan McKay?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"You can come back now."

"Only he can go?" Jim said

Dylan glared at him

"Yes, we only allow one person back at a time." The women said

Dylan followed the women and she pointed to the area Brenda was in. Dylan slid the curtain out of the way and saw Brenda. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was still crying. His heart broke.

"Bren? "

Dylan moved closer and sat next to her in the bed. He leaned in and gently took her in his arms holding her. Brenda broke down.

"I am scared Dylan. I don't want to lose this baby."

"I know, neither do I. Has anyone said anything, have they came in to check you?"

"No she said it would be a few and hooked me up to the IV."

"I did something wrong, I shouldn't have been working so hard. You told me to take it easy and I didn't, I was so busy decorating and running around to make sure the house was set up. Then the stupid party…I did it Dylan. I may have hurt our baby."

Dylan squeezed tighter. "No you didn't Bren, we don't even know what's going on. It's not your fault."

Dylan didn't want to show Brenda how upset he was. He knew that showing that side to her would make her give up hope. He blinked a couple times in hopes the tears that were forming would go away.

Brenda pulled away from Dylan and put her forehead against his. "Is my father here?"

"Yeah, I haven't talked to him though since everything happened."

"He is probably thrilled this is happening."

"I doubt that Bren, your dad is a lot of things but cold and heartless isn't one of them."

They sat there holding each other for what seemed like an hour. A younger women came in and smiled at them.

"Hi, I am Dr. Donner, what's going on….Brenda?" as she looked at her chart.

"Well I am about 3 ½ months pregnant and I started bleeding this morning."

"Are you having any cramping?"

"Not really, I have been having little twinges of pain here and there since I found out I was pregnant but nothing new."

"Well what I am going to do is I am going to give you an exam, check your cervix and then I will call upstairs to get you in for an ultrasound. We will also check some lab work; see where your levels are."

"Levels?"

"When a women is pregnant hormones are released, that's what is picked up on home pregnancy tests. If you are miscarrying those levels will be going down or nonexistent. We will see what your levels are and go from there."

The women smiled and looked at Dylan, "Are you the dad?"

Dylan's voice cracked when he answered, "Yes, its Dylan" he said shaking her hand.

"Do you mind if he stays in here while I examine you?" She said looking at Brenda

"No I would rather him be here." She grabbed his hand

The women examined Brenda and it was over pretty quick.

"Well Brenda, your cervix is closed, which is a good sign. A lot of times when women miscarry their cervix will be open. It's not full proof but it's a good sign."

Dylan leaned in and kissed the top of Brenda's head.

"Well they are going to take you up to get the ultrasound now. Unfortunately Dylan you will have to stay down here but we will come and get you as soon as she comes back."

Dylan sighed, "Ok" he leaned in and gave Brenda a long peck and hugged her.

"It will be ok baby." He whispered in her ear

Brenda nodded and they wheeled her away

Dylan walked back into the waiting room, all eyes were on him. He didn't say anything he just went and sat down with his head in his hands.

The Walsh's, Kelly and Brandon all looked at each other. Brandon walked over and sat next to Dylan.

"What's going on?" Brandon said softy

"They took her up to do an ultrasound. Brandon I am dying here, I don't know how much longer I can put up my strong, brave front for Brenda."

"Why are you doing that? She will understand if you show her you're upset."

Dylan was quiet he sat there for a moment and looked back at Brandon with tears in his eyes. "I don't know what to do; I don't know if I can handle this."

Jim had walked over during this time, "Dylan, can I talk to you?"

"Jim, not now." He said wiping the tears off his face.

"Look I feel really bad, I feel like this is all my fault."

Dylan looked up at Jim, "Well it is."

Dylan got up and walked to the other side of the room. He didn't mean to be rude to Jim right now, but he wasn't in the mood to talk about what had happened right then. Especially cause Jim didn't seem to care or want Brenda to have this baby to begin with.

Dr. Donner came into the waiting room personally, "Dylan, can I talk to you for a second."

Dylan walked over and tried to get some kind of answer from her facial expression. "I thought I would take you up to see Brenda. I got the results back from the ultrasound and I think it's best if you are both there to hear it."

Dylan's heart sank, "Does that mean…" Dylan broke down

"Follow me."

Dylan walked into a small dark room. "Hey Bren"

"Hey" she said sadly

Dr. Donner moved over and went in front of the screen. I wanted to show you guys something. She moved the wand over Brenda's belly and stopped and pointed at the screen.

"There is your baby and see that there in the middle, that is its heartbeat."

There it was beating away; they both looked at each other and felt a rush of relief come across them.

"There's its head, legs, body."

"So I didn't lose the baby?" Brenda said relieved

"No you didn't lose this baby but there is something else."

"See this" as she pointed to what looked like a black circle

"What is that?" Dylan said leaning in closer to the screen

"Well Brenda, you were pregnant with twins."

"Were" Dylan repeated

"It looks like this baby we will call baby A is doing great, measuring right on track, nice fast strong heartbeat, but it looks like baby B has passed already. That dark circle is the sac the baby was in and it's empty."

Dylan and Brenda hugged and cried. Even though they were relieved one of the babies was fine, Brenda couldn't imagine her life without her twin and sadness came over her.

"I love you Bren."

"I love you too Dylan."

"I am sorry, I don't know what to say to make you feel better." He whispered

"You don't have to say anything."

They took Brenda down to the ER area again and after an hour or so they released her.

"Brenda, I need you to take it easy these next 6 months. Have you been to the doctor yet?"

"No, we were supposed to go today."

"Well get in there soon and take it easy, also no sex for a few weeks." She said pointing at both of them

That was the first time Brenda and Dylan smiled since they had been there.

"Who have you been talking to?" Dylan said jokingly

"Thank you Dr. Donner."

Dylan wheeled Brenda out into the waiting room. Everyone got up. Kelly ran over and hugged Brenda tight.

"Is everything ok?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Sort of, we can talk at the house; I want to get out of here."

Kelly shook her head and they all headed back to their cars and back to Brenda and Dylan's house.

_Ok so it was a short chapter but I just wanted to kind of get the hospital over with. I went back and forth for awhile on what exactly to do with B&D's baby. At first I was going to have her lose it and have it "Eventually" bring them closer together. Then I thought no, I cant do that I love the couple to much and having been through this twice myself personally I couldn't do that to her. So this was kind of in the middle. I have heard this actually happening and it happened to one of my clients at work. There was no way I was going to give Kelly a baby and not Brenda. Plus this was my way of getting to the bottom of the Jim and Dylan fiasco for good. This whole thing will bring the family closer together so we can eventually get to the birth!! Hope you liked it or are at least ok with it. I may have a surprise in there though, I havent decided. Please review, I LOVE and LIVE for your comments._

_Also big thanks to those of you that are following the story and liking it so far. This is my first fanfic and I am glad people like it so far. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 "I am Fine"**

Brenda went in the house and slumped on to the couch. She sat there quiet and then realized everybody was staring at her.

Kelly went over and sat next to her on the couch.

"Are you ok? Can I get you anything?"

"No, I am fine." Brenda took a deep breath, "I lost one Kel. There were two." She said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

Kelly took a deep breath, "Twins? I am so sorry Brenda"

Dylan made his way into the kitchen not knowing what to say and not wanting to hear the story again. That's how he dealt with things the best was to run away from them. He decided to make Brenda a sandwich and make her eat something.

"Jim went over to Brenda and sat on the other side of her. "Honey, I am sorry…I am sorry for this morning…I am sorry about the baby…." Jim had tears in his eyes and Brenda had never seen her father cry before.

"It's ok dad." She said smiling, she was still mad at him but it just didn't seem important anymore.

"Where's Dylan?" She noticed he was not there.

"I think I saw him go into the kitchen I will find him."

Brandon walked into the kitchen and saw a sandwich plate made but Dylan was sitting at the kitchen table slumped over with his hands covering his face.

"Bren is asking about you?" Brandon said slowly

"I have always known what to say to Brenda, always." He looked at Brandon "But not now, I am at a complete blank."

"Dylan, my sister loves you, she isn't looking for you to come and be a hero. You need to deal with your feelings and talk to her about it. Shutting her out will only tear you apart. She is still carrying your baby."

"I know."

Dylan got up and picked up the sandwich plate. Brandon patted him on the back and they

went back into the living room to join everyone else. Dylan walked over to Brenda and looked at Kelly hoping she would get the hint and move over so he can sit by her, which Kelly did get.

"You have to eat something." handing her the sandwich.

"Thanks" she looked at him and smiled and patted the space next to her so he would sit down.

It was a pretty quiet evening and Jim and Cindy retired early. Brandon and Kelly stuck around for a little while.

"Are you sure your ok, both of you?" Brandon asked.

"Yes I am fine, Dylan, are you fine?" Dylan nodded. "See we're fine."

"Its fine, it just happened." Brenda continued

"Now Brenda, your not going to try to do the thing where you tell everyone your fine when your really not." Brandon joked.

"No, I am fine and if you ask me again I might slap you."

Brandon knew she was joking yet serious at the same time. Brenda had always been feisty and that's what most everybody loved about her unless you were the one she was mad at."

"Well I guess we are going to go." Brandon said looking at Kelly. "I have an interview tomorrow early."

"Fingers crossed." Kelly smiled

Dylan walked them out, saying goodbye, "Thanks guys, it meant a lot you being here."

Kelly gave Dylan friendly hug, "Take care of her Dylan, you always said that she wasn't as strong as she put on to be."

Dylan nodded, "Thanks bro" as they slapped hand and ended with a snap.

Kelly rolled her eyes; "I can't believe you guys still all do that" she finished with a smile. "Can we go? I want to get out of these clothes and take a bubble bath."

"That's my cue." Brandon said as he lifted his eyebrow.

"Ok, have fun with that." Dylan said as he shifted to the side looking uncomfortable.

"Come on" Kelly grabbed Brandon's hand and pulled him out of the house.

Dylan slowly walked over and stopped as he looked at Brenda looking down playing with the tie on her sweats. He walked over to her and sat next to her. He looked over at her but she didn't return his glance.

"Bren? What are you thinking about?"

Brenda sighed, "Nothing"

"Breeenda" he dragged out her name and she smirked because he always did that when he was getting frustrated with her. "You know I can read you like a book."

"I know you can." She looked up and finally found his eyes.

"You know we are going to be ok right? Dylan said reassuring

"I am fine."

"You are not fine."

"Are you fine?"

Dylan sighed, he knew what he had to do and it was tell the truth. "No, I am not"

"Me neither" she gave him a sad smile.

Dylan put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Brenda instantly started crying and he could hear her and feel her sobs on his chest. Dylan let the tears go without blinking them away and Brenda could feel him begin to shake.

Brenda pulled away and rubbed her nose on his, she saw the pain in his eyes and her heart ached.

"You can tell me anything. You know that." Dylan nodded.

Brenda got a big smile on her face, "Remember our first date?"

Dylan wiped his face and laughed, "Hell yeah I remember, you thought I was going crazy."

"You were a little scary but every time I saw you around school, you always looked so cool and mysterious. That night, I saw you in a whole different light and I knew I could fall in love with you."

"I felt the same way, and that kiss…that kiss was intense."

They both laughed. "Oh god we were so young." Brenda sighed "And look at us now."

"Come on baby, let's go to bed. You need your rest." Dylan got up and held his hand out.

Brenda grabbed his hand and started walking toward the stairs. Dylan pulled her back to him and kissed her lips hard yet slow, after several minutes they came up for air and Brenda felt her legs get weak.

Dylan bit his bottom lip, raised his eyebrows and smiled, "We still got it."

Brenda giggled, "pshhh like it was ever gone." she said scrunching her nose up

They headed up to bed and held each other the whole night. They talked about the baby, the future, the past, the good times, the bad. They cried, they laughed, the reminisced of Baja, the endless make out sessions, her father, when they tried living together which was always a funny thing to remember because since then they had lived together a bunch of times and it was always fine. Dylan and Brenda had been through a lot of stuff together and they knew that losing this baby was just going to keep them close if not even closer and having the baby would make their family complete.

_Ok sorry kind of a mushy chapter. Good stuff and a little comedy will be coming back thank god, this took a sadder approach than I had wanted but hey plans change, ideas come at 2 am. You know how it goes. You can't have an emotional and passionate couple like Brenda and Dylan lose a baby and not acknowledge it. A tease to the next chapter, time is passing and the girls will be a lot farther along. I have ideas but haven't started writing just yet. Send me your comments and it will make me write faster. If that's what you want that is. :P_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Memories**

Brandon had been working at the L.A. Times for the last 5 months and was in love with it. He loved his job, his boss and being so close to Kelly. By this time both girls were ready to pop at least it seemed that way. They were 8 months pregnant and so excited about their upcoming arrival. Kelly was going to school part time to get her Masters in Psychology and was almost done..

"Kel, I am going to work now, you need anything before I leave?"

"Wait" as Kelly ran or tried to, into the living room. "Can you put my socks on for me?" She said in her baby voice

Brandon smiled at Kelly waddling into the living room trying to catch him. Brandon walked over to Kelly and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, at least as far as she would go.

"You look beautiful."

Kelly smiled, "Yeah right. You're just being nice, I look like a whale."

Brandon leaned in and kissed her on the lips

"The prettiest whale I have ever seen."

"Ah thanks." She smacked him in the gut causing him to grunt.

"Ok bye hun, I will see you tonight."

"WAIT…..Socks." Kelly went over and sat on the couch. "I can't reach"

Brandon laughed and went over and helped her put her socks on.

"I knew there was a reason I had you around."

"Uh and I thought it was because you loved me." Brandon replied

"Well….I do but the sock thing helps a lot." Kelly gave him a flirty smile

"What are you doing today?"

"Bren and I are going to go baby shopping and we'll probably have some lunch."

"Well have fun, I will see you later." Brandon got up from his knees and leaned down and kissed her.

**

"Bren, can you bring down my wallet when you come down? I left it in the bedroom." Dylan called out

"Yeah hold on a sec." she yelled back

After a few minutes Brenda appeared waddling down the stairs with one hand on the banister and the other holding her bump.

Dylan looked up at her and couldn't help but laugh out loud, trying to balance her body and walk when he knew she couldn't see the stairs. Brenda was very slim and always had a smaller frame. As Dylan watched her try to come down the stairs he just looked at her, still laughing. She was still skinny, all there was this extended belly that he just loved.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Brenda pouted

"I just remembered something."

"What? I hope I have never looked like this before" she raised one eyebrow

Dylan helped her as she got close to the bottom and put his arm around her letting her release some of her weight on him.

"What did you remember?" she said as she sat down

"It was just something from a long time ago."

"Dylan…"

"I don't think I ever told you this but watching you come down the stairs was a little deja vu for me."

"Déjà vu? Brenda had known she was never been in this position before so she looked confused.

"Ok don't get mad cause I am bringing it up but…."

"Great" Brenda rolled her eyes, "Fine what?"

"During high school I was sitting at the peach pit contemplating my relationship with you and Kelly." Brenda rolled her eyes and Dylan gave an I am sorry look. "I thought about my future, picturing my life and how different it would be with you then with her." Dylan laughed again "When you were coming down the stairs I thought about you exactly that way."

"What fat?" Brenda looked hurt

"Noo, pregnant actually. I pictured myself coming home from work to your old house, to what was a house full of kids, 2 boys, 2 girls, toys ever where, complete craziness." As he smiled. "In my fantasy I called out for you, the kids were yelling, running around and there you were about the same size you are now with a baby on your hip but as calm as can be." Dylan chuckled, "You were asking me about wallpaper for the baby's room, bunnies or bears."

Brenda looked at him and gave a half smile and then cleared her throat. "Ok, weird o"

"Oh stop but its funny cause I pictured us married with a slew of kids. It just made me laugh seeing you just how I pictured us."

"Sooo 6 kids huh, geez no wonder you picked her over me."

Dylan just looked down in shame.

"So do I even want to know the fantasy you had of her?"

Dylan looked up and said, "Honestly, I pictured us broke, having no money cause Kelly shopped us out of house and home. I remember I tried to smooth things over with her after breaking the news that we were broke. And I had gotten her this really expensive extravagant necklace with emeralds. Do you know what she said?"

"What?" her tone was annoyed

"That's Brenda Walsh's birthstone."

Brenda smiled and let out a giggle. Dylan went over and sat next to her and moved a piece of hair behind her ear.

"That's Kelly for you…. see I would have haunted the two of you for life." Brenda said with an evil laugh.

"Well I have to admit it did bring a smile to my face that we were definitely doing it a lot, I mean with all those kids and everything." Dylan shrugged

Brenda laughed, "Yeah I guess, 6 kids, I don't know about that. Let's get through this one first." Brenda smile widened, "I didn't know you thought about that kind of stuff when you were younger."

"Well I guess I always pictured you as the mother of my children."

"Speaking of doing it. As she started to kiss his neck.

Dylan laughed, "Where is my Brenda and what have you done with her?"

He leaned in and gave her a long passionate kiss. They pulled back and looked at each other until Brenda realized, "What time is it? I have to meet kel, we are going……duh duh duhhhhh Shopping, surprise surprise." Brenda laughed

"Something's never change I guess. Want to meet at the pit for lunch later?"

Brenda nodded and kissed him again.

"Ok baby, see ya later." Dylan got up and went out the front door stopping and blowing her a kiss before shutting it behind him.

**

"Hey Steve, is Janet there?" Donna said sweetly

"Hey Don, what's going on? How are the rug rats?"

"Their good, John is driving me crazy as usual and Jenna is as sweet as pie….so far."

"Take it from me girls are trouble, Maddy is starting to give us attitude."

Donna laughed "Just wait until she is a teenager."

"Yeah seriously, hold on donna let me get Janet for you."

"Jannnnnnnnnnnnnet" yelled Steve causing Donna to pull the phone away from her ear,

"Hello"

"Hey Janet, its Donna"

"Heeeey"

"So just wanted to confirm the details of the baby shower, they are going to be so surprised. I talked to Jim and Cindy, Jackie, and the rest of the gang and everyone is coming. I am glad you talked me into doing a co-ed thing cause we haven't all gotten together in awhile and it will be nice to include the boys. So is there anyone else you wanted me to call?"

"I picked up the cake and got the decorations we talked about. Nat is bringing a ton of food……. I can't think of anything or anyone else." Janet said thinking

"What about Val? Kelly hates her but Brenda doesn't and I feel bad excluding her."

"Hey you know I don't have a problem with her. She has always been nice to me."

"I know, I will call her uhhhhhh."

"Donna, you're a good person."

"I have been told and I get worse as I get older. Alright Janet, call me if you think of anything and I will see you tomorrow early so we can get set up. It will be fun."

"No problem, tell Andrea we are meeting at 11, see ya Donna."

**

"Oh my god Brenda, look how cute this is." Picking up a little white dress with pink flowers on it.

Brenda turned around holding the same dress in her hand. The two girls looked at each other and laughed.

"We are unbelievable." Brenda said still laughing

"I know seriously. You know what I just thought of, that night at the Spring Dance. I made out with your brother."

"You didn't?" Brenda mouth dropped

"I did" Kelly smile was from ear to ear

"What happened? You guys would have been cute in high school."

"I know, I thought so too, I had such a big crush on him."

"God I missed everything."

"Well I think you were pretty busy." Kelly gave Brenda wink

Brenda smiled, "True" She thought of that night and how incredible it was. "These kids are not going to any Spring Dance's."

"HAHA no"

"So Kel, spill, What happened with Brandon?"

"Your brother told me he thought of me like a sister." Kelly raised her eyebrows.

"Oh no, what an ass" Brenda put her hand to her face "That is not something you want to hear after kissing someone."

"Yeah no kidding."

"Well guess he got over it." As she bumped Kelly's hip with hers.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Hey Kel have I told you how happy I am we are friends and to top it off you are making me an aunt. And then when you guys get married, we will be sisters."

"Married? Do you know something I don't know?"

"Well, no but you know he will ask you Kelly. Brandon has never loved anyone like you."

"You know Brandon has asked me to marry him so many times and it never worked. Do you think he hasn't because of it?"

"No, he probably is just waiting for the right time."

Brenda looked down at their loads of bags, "I think I am done before Dylan kills me."

"Yeah we made out pretty good today. Ready to go to the Peach pit?"

"Yeah, Dylan said he would meet us there.

Kelly and Brenda made their way into the peach pit with four bags each looking around for Dylan.

"Ladies over here" Dylan waved

Both girls slowly waddled over to where Dylan was sitting.

"Geez guys, what the hell did you buy?" Dylan peaked into Brenda's bags

"The whole store." Kelly replied

"Why does that not surprise me." Dylan helped both girls with their bags and kissed Brenda hello.

"Are you hungry?" Dylan said looking at Brenda

"mmmmhmmm" Brenda said while moving in and planting a big one on Dylan lips.

"Ok guys I am over here, alone, hormonal, hello"

"Sorry Kel" Brenda looked at the menu

Nat came strolling over. "Wow you guys are getting big."

"Thanks Nat" Brenda gave him a smart ass smile then winked at him.

They all ordered and starting chatting.

"So Steve called and told me we should be at their house tomorrow at 2:00. He wanted to make the four of us dinner.

"It's cool with me."

"Yeah it's cool with me too and I am sure Brandon will be cool with it too.

"Steve is cooking?" Brenda made a face.

They all thought about it and laughed. They knew Janet probably was going to do it but it was like Steve to take the credit.

Brenda looked at Kelly and then at Dylan, "So babe, I needed to talk to you about something. About the Porsche…"

"Breeeenda, we already discussed this", he replied gritting his teeth.

"Dylan, don't you think we need a family type car, the Porsche only has 2 seats."

" But Bren" Dylan said whining. "I just got it back and then had the whole thing restored."

"Dylan, we need more room."

"I can't believe you….we have so many memories with that car. Me and you."

Brenda rolled her eyes; "Amongst other people" looking at Kelly then back at Dylan.

"I barely drove that car when I was with her." He said angrily

"Hey leave me out of it", Kelly replied looking down at her food.

"Dylan that's not why…"

Dylan interrupted "Brenda, why do I have to get rid of it? We have money I can buy you an SUV or something. Please"

Brenda looked at him and saw he was seriously having problems letting go. His eyes looked sad that she really may make him sell it. Brenda sighed, "Ok fine. I do love that car."

Dylan smiled, "See you and me babe."

Brenda rolled her eyes, "Whatever" and laughed.

"Kelly did you guys find out what the sex of the baby was?"

"No, we wanted it be a surprise, you?"

Brenda looked at Dylan, "Nope we have no idea."

Dylan talking through his bite of his burger, "It will probably be a girl so I can forbid her from dating guys like me until she is 36."

"oooo Look out Jim Walsh." Brenda joked

They all laughed, Dylan almost choked on his food. "I do sound like him huh."

They all got quiet.

"Have you talked to your dad Bren?"

"Not much, I think he still feels bad about the baby and you know my dad, he has too much pride I guess", she paused, "And I guess I do too. I am still mad at him, you know. Just haven't had a chance to deal with it I guess."

"I'll be back. I am going to check something next door." Dylan got up uncomfortably

They both watched as Dylan walked through the back.

"He still isn't talking to him?"

"Nope, I think Dylan blames him for losing the baby and he did say some hurtful things to him. And by the way thank you for not telling anyone about it. I feel bad not opening up to Donna and stuff about it but…"

"Brenda, no problem, it's not anyone's business."

"When the time is right we will have to have them over and talk about it again, all of us as a family."

_So hope you liked the memories. I thought we needed a light hearted chapter to take us into the future. The next chapter will be the surprise baby shower for the girls. I will start writing tomorrow and hopefully have it up by the weekends end. Thanks for reading and you know what to do :P_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Surprise!**

"Brenda, are you ready yet? We are going to be late."

"Coming, I am almost done."

Dylan looked at his watch, "typical".

Brenda finally made her way downstairs; Dylan looked up at her and just stared.

"Wow, Bren you look…great." He said looking her up and down.

Brenda had a navy blue slip dress on that was short and showed off her mid thigh. It hugged all the right places and made her bump look perfectly round. Her hair was half up half down with some whispies around her face. As she made it to the bottom of the stairs she turned around smiling letting Dylan see the full view.

"Dylan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him.

"I thought we were late."

"Did I say we were late, I meant we have time." He smiled and leaned into her neck causing her to moan. He moved up to her lips and she gently played with the curls on the back of his neck.

"Mr. McKay lets go"

"In a sec." he continued to kiss her.

"You can put me in labor doing this stuff." She smiled

He pulled her over to the couch, pulling her on top of him. She sat on his lap straddling him.

"I am going to break you."

"No your fine" he kissed her neck

His hands made it up her dress, pulling down her panties. "Dylan"

"Bren" she closed her eyes while he kissed her neck and she just let go and got caught up into the moment.

***

Andrea was busy setting out plates and napkins, setting up the table. As the door bell rang.

"I'll get it Janet."

Andrea walked over to the door and opened it up.

"Jim, Cindy! Nice to see you. Isn't this exciting?"

"Hi Andrea" Cindy moved in for a hug. "How's Hannah?"

"She is great. She is in 5th grade. Crazy right? Come in Come in."

Steve walked over to the entry, "Hey….Big Jim, Cindy"

Hey Steve…where should we out our presents?" Jim said quietly

"I'll take them, come on in."

"I am so glad you bought this house Steve, it's neat coming here, I miss this house." Cindy said looking around.

"Your always welcome" Steve smiled "Everyone is in the living room, I think everyone is here we are just waiting for Brandon, Kelly, Brenda and Dylan."

They all said their hellos. Cindy looked around the room and it was sweetly decorated in blues, yellows, green and pinks. She smiled as she saw Donna and David standing by their kids, she noticed David was making goofy faces at Jenna and Donna was wiping John's face. Her eyes then saw Valerie who was leaning and flirting with a new guy she didn't know, but was tall dark and handsome. Jackie and Erin were there chatting as well. Cindy got a rush of excitement that she would be a grandmother in the next couple of weeks and a huge smile came across her face.

Donna made her way to the window, keeping an eye out for whoever was going to show up first and a car drove up.

"Kelly and Brandon are here, everyone quiet quiet."

The stragglers ran into the living room, waiting for them to knock on the door.

"Shhhhhh" Donna put her finger over her mouth.

After hearing the knock at the door Steve went up to answer it.

"Brandon, Kelly, Come on in."

"Thanks Steve." Kelly smiled and greeted Steve with a hug

"Hey bro" Brandon gave him a low five, hand shake.

They made their way into the house and turned toward the living room.

"SURPRISE!!" everyone yelled.

"You guuuuys." Kelly said smiling.

Donna ran up to her hugging her. "Did you actually think we wouldn't give you and Bren a proper baby shower?"

"Awwww, thank you Donna."

Kelly looked at Brandon and smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

They made their way into the living room being greeted by everyone.

"Brenda and Dylan aren't here yet?" Brandon noticed looking at his parents

"No but they are only about 20 minutes late, they should be here soon." Jim replied

Kelly leaned in to Brandon and whispered, "Should we tell your dad they are probably caught up in the bedroom."

Brandon laughed, "Let's leave that out huh, that is why we were late," he smiled and planted a long peck on her lips.

Kelly looked down shyly and smiled.

***

Brenda made her way to the mirror that hung in the entry way, fixing her hair. She stopped and felt a sharp pain that caused her to put her hand on her belly. "Ahhh" she groaned

"Brenda, are you ok?" Dylan walked up to her placing his hand on her belly.

"I think so that was weird, probably just Braxton hicks or something."

Dylan grabbed her purse off the chair, "Ready? Now that we are an hour late." He laughed

As Brenda turned toward him she felt it again. "Ahh" she held her belly again.

"Bren?"

"Owww" Brenda said closing her eyes.

Just as Brenda opened her eyes she felt a gush.

"Oh my god" Dylan looked down, "Your water just broke." Dylan turned frantic, "Let's go, he started running around, "It's time, oh my god it time."

"Dylan, calm down, grab my bag we packed, we should go to the hospital. We can call Steve on the way and we can call Kelly and Brandon too."

"Ok Ok", Dylan got her bag and put his arm around her waist leading her outside.

Dylan was driving really fast. "Slow down, geez Dylan, you're going to kill us."

"I am sorry Bren." He said nervously

Dylan dialed Brandon's number.

Brandon reached into his pocket to get his phone

"Hey D, where are you? We are already at Steve's."

"We are on our way to the hospital Brandon, Bren's water broke."

"what?" Brandon's eyes got big. "Ok we will see you there."

"Can you tell Steve we obviously aren't coming for dinner and you should probably call your parents too just to let them know we are on our way there and we will call them when the baby is born." Dylan sounded rushed and frantic.

"I don't have to call them, they are here."

"Your parents are there?" Dylan almost whispered

Brandon smiled, "Everyone is here, the gang planned a surprise baby shower for all of us."

"Oh man, ok well guess we won't be making the party", Dylan's tone relaxed a bit.

"Ok B, we will see you at the hospital." Dylan hung up

Brenda breathing heavily and holding her belly, "Why are my parents at Steve's?"

"It turns out this dinner wasn't a dinner at all, our friends planned a surprise baby shower for us and Brandon and Kelly."

"They did? Awww how sweee…. Owwww " she grabbed her belly again.

Dylan pressed harder on the gas peddle.

***

As Brandon closed his phone up he looked up at everyone. He held up his hands to try and quiet everyone down.

"Brenda and Dylan aren't coming."

Donna stepped forward, "Why" she said sadly.

"They just called, they are on their way to the hospital, Brenda's water broke."

"What? The baby isn't due for a couple weeks" She said as a small smile appeared

"Well the baby is ready now I guess." Brandon replied

Cindy stepped forward, "Well let's go then" as she turned to the door pulling Jim with her.

"We will all go" Steve said looking around the room.

***

Dylan parked the car and rushed to open the door for Brenda. He took her hand helping her out of the car. "Everything ok? Do you need anything?

Brenda let out a long exhale, hoping it would help her cope with the pain "I need you to calm down, grab my bag and guide me up to labor and delivery" She smiled at him

"Ok ok I can do that."

The two walked up to the desk, "Hi My name is Brenda Walsh, and my water broke."

"Ok you came to right place" she said smiling at them.

A man came around with a wheel chair and the women handed some papers to Dylan.

"Do I have to do this now?"

"I am afraid so"

The man started to wheel Brenda away, "I'll meet you there Bren" he called out to her.

Dylan made his way after about 15 minutes of paperwork. He walked into her room and rushed to her side. "You ok?" As he kissed her forehead.

"owwwwe" Brenda was breathing hard. "Tell the nurse I want drugs."

"You said you didn't want an Epidural, because of the needle."

Brenda grabbed Dylan's shirt "Tell her now." She clinched her teeth

Dylan eyes widened and smirked, "Ok Ok" putting his hands up.

"Wait" Brenda pulled him back, "don't leave me" Dylan looked at her and kissed her on the cheek.

The nurse walked in, "So we are having a baby huh." She said smiling

Brenda looked at her squinting her eyes. "I need drugs" she said breathing through her contractions.

"Ok, we need to check you and make sure you're dilated enough."

Just then Brenda's doctor came in, "Hey this baby wants to come early huh? Let's see your progress."

The doctor examined Brenda, "Your about 4 cm dilated, Did you want an epidural?"

"YESSS" she said in relief. She grabbed Dylan's hand as another contraction hit.

Kelly and Brandon were the first to arrive; Kelly went running into Brenda's room.

"You didn't wait for me." She gave her a smile

"I am sorry Kel, I tried" Brenda smiled

"What does it feel like?" Kelly bit her lip

"Hell Kel, I am not going to lie, I am dying. Where's the man with the big needle, damn it"

"Stay with her Kelly, I will go check Bren."

Brandon went and sat on the other side of her. "Hey sis, this is it, just think you and Dylan are going to parents soon."

The anesthesiologist came in, "Miss Walsh are you ready?"

"For you? Absolutely."

"I am going to have to ask all of you to leave while I place the epidural."

Ok Bren, we will right out here." Brandon said reassuring

They all followed out except Dylan and met up with Jim and Cindy just as they entered the hallway.

"They are giving her an epidural" Kelly commented to Cindy

Kelly grabbed her belly.

"Kelly are you ok? You don't look so good"

"Yeah I think so, I just felt a tightening"

Cindy looked at Brandon, "Not you too. Let's go sit down."

"No I am fine, I swear, I want to see Brenda."

They all shrugged and waited for Dylan to come out and let them know it was ok to go back in.

"Brandon!" Steve came walking up, "How's Brenda?"

"She is good she is getting some drugs."

"Oh ok, Janet is coming up with Donna and David." We set up a little food spread in the waiting room; we thought we would move the party here."

Dylan came back in and made eye contact with Jim and Cindy. He walked over to Cindy and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Hey Dylan, how are you holding up?" Cindy smiled

"Good, Bren is doing better she is smiling at least, not yelling anymore." He smiled at Cindy.

Dylan looked at Jim and gave him a half smile and nodded at him. Jim doing the same back.

"You guys want to come see her?"

"We would love too." Cindy said sweetly."

Brandon, Kelly, Jim, Cindy and Dylan, made their way into Brenda's room.

"Hey guys" Brenda smiled

"Feeling better Bren?" Brandon went over and kissed her on top of her head.

"So much better, I am going to leave you Dylan for the needle man."

A few hours had passed, most of the group had come in and out, making jokes, and just waiting patiently.

The doctor made her way into Brenda's room, "Wow there are a lot of people here, Are all of you family?"

"Pretty much" Replied Brenda, looking around and smiling at everyone

"Well I hate to kick everyone out but I should check you Brenda, see how far you are now."

They all left leaving Brenda and Dylan alone with the doctor and the nurse. Brenda looked up at Dylan, "It's nice just us huh?"

"Yeah" Dylan leaned down and gave Brenda a quick kiss.

"Well Brenda looks like you are 10 cm, are you ready to have a baby."

Brenda looked at Dylan nervously, "I guess so, no turning back now."

The doctor and nurse got set up. The nurse directed Dylan to the opposite side of Brenda and directed him to hold her leg while the nurse held the other.

Brenda spent about an hour pushing, she was exhausted and it was showing. She looked up and Dylan hoping he would give her some kind of strength.

Dylan leaned in and whispered in Brenda's ear, "You're doing a good job, I can see the baby, you can do it."

They counted to three and Brenda pushed the hardest she had the whole time, "Ok here the baby comes, keep pushing and just like that the baby emerged, the doctor held the baby up smiling.

"Oh my god" Dylan said as he stared in amazement at what had just happened in front of him. He looked at Brenda with tears in his eyes, "You did it. You did so good." He leaned down and kissed her long and hard on the lips and took her in his pressed his cheek against hers. "I love you"

"I love you too baby" Brenda still crying from the emotion of it all.

It's a ……."

_Sorry guys lol you will have to read the next chapter to find out if it's a boy or girl. I know I am evil. Don't worry B&K fans I have something planned for them but that's all I am giving you. Hope you liked it, please comment so I get the inspiration to write the next part soon. ___


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Brandon and Kelly waited patiently in the waiting room. They had figured she was in the process of having the baby because the doctor never came out to tell them they were finished checking her.

"You ready for this Kel?" he smiled at her

Kelly looked at Brandon, "With you, yes, with anyone else, no."

Brandon leaned in and kissed her on the tip of her nose. He had always imagined marrying Kelly and having children with her. He always thought if they couldn't have any of their own they would adopt. He had been infatuated with her since the first time he saw her and then later he fell in love with her. He had secretly thought being with Kelly in high school would have been amazing but was happy he got to share the time he was with her when they were a little older. He was glad he didn't fall into temptation after the Spring Dance because he was afraid if they had gone out in high school maybe things wouldn't have worked out. But then again, he was surrounded by high school sweethearts so who really knows. He thought about all the times he had asked Kelly to marry him and how there were others in between but some how he always came back to her. They were having a baby now and they were older. Would the same thing happen? Would everything be good for awhile and then fall apart again? Since Kelly had told him she was pregnant he wanted to marry her but would she say yes? All these things ran through his head and it was the exact reason he hadn't asked her yet.

"Bran? Steve said "I have been trying to get your attention man, what's up with you?

Brandon didn't even notice Kelly had gotten up and was picking at some food on the table.

"I don't know, just thinking about when it's our turn I guess."

Steve looked at Brandon with a half smile, "It's scary but it's cool too. I promise."

Brandon nodded and smiled

Just then Kelly came up and stood next to Steve.

"What's taking so long?"

**

The doctor looked at Brenda and Dylan and announced, "It's a boy! Dylan looked at his son while they were cleaning him off. He cut the cord and they wrapped him up what resembled a burrito and handed him to Brenda. They both stared at him and he stared right back.

"Hi baby" Brenda gleamed. She looked up at Dylan, "He looks like you."

"Yeah he does, but he has your eyes."

Dylan stared into his son's eyes and he was so attentively looking right back at him. Looking into his eyes was like staring into Brenda's. He was instantly in love. He couldn't believe him and Brenda had made this little person. It was a little piece of him and a little piece her.

"He's beautiful." Brenda rubbed the side of the baby's cheek softly

"Yeah he is." Dylan leaned and kissed him on the forehead.

"You want to hold him?"

"Yeah" he said nervously

Brenda handed Dylan the baby and as soon as he cradled him against his chest a tear fell down his cheek. Brenda wiped it from his face.

"I just can't believe I almost didn't want this." Dylan whispered

Brenda smiled, "What are we going to name him?"

They had talked about different possibilities for months but hadn't come up with anything set in stone yet. They talked and talked and realized by this time the doctor had left, the nurse had left and they were in their own little world they didn't even notice.

"So does the name fit him? Dylan said looking down at the baby

"It's perfect."

"I should probably go out there and make the announcement huh?"

"Yeah, most of them probably want to go home."

Dylan handed the baby back to Brenda. He leaned down and kissed the baby on top of his head and then leaned in and gave Brenda a passionate kiss.

"Thank you" she said smiling mid kiss.

"What for?"

"For being here, being with me, and for this gorgeous little boy."

"Well then thank you, for being you and also giving me this little boy."

"Alright, let me get the gang."

Brenda nodded but didn't take her eyes off her son. He was so handsome she thought. He looked just like daddy, except the eyes were different. She took a deep breath and took in the smell of him.

Dylan walked out with a huge smile on his face to find everyone still waiting in the waiting room. Brandon, Kelly, Jim and Cindy stood up as soon as they saw him. Everyone stared.

"Well?" Steve said sarcastically

"We have a son." Dylan was gleaming

"A boy? Oh my goodness" Cindy hugged Dylan

"Can we see him?" Donna and Kelly said at the same time

"Yeah come on back."

Jim pulled Dylan's arm causing Dylan pull back.

"Dylan, I am sorry I have been so hard on you. You have always been like a son to me. Now that you are a dad you will learn that nobody is ever good enough for your kids. Just wait until you have a daughter." Jim smiled.

"Look Jim, I have always respected you and looked at you like a second father. I understand you were being protective but I am not a bad person." Dylan paused "It also looks like you are going to be stuck with me forever."

"I am glad you are with Brenda, I know you don't believe me but I do. Truthfully to get used to a whole new guy would have been a nightmare." Both Dylan and Jim laughed

"You know Jim, even though you don't want to admit it, we are a lot more alike then you think."

Jim nodded, "I know, let's go see that grandson of mine."

Jim put his arm around Dylan and the gang followed to see Brenda and the baby.

Dylan was the first to enter. Brenda looked up and saw everyone file into her room. Dylan went over and sat next to Brenda on the side of the bed.

Kelly and Donna huddled on one side of the bed peaking at the new baby. Jim and Cindy did the same on the other.

"He's precious" whispered Kelly

"He looks like dad" Donna smiled.

Brenda looked at her mom, "Want to hold your grandson?"

"I would be honored" Cindy smiled

"Gang meet Aiden Michael McKay" Brenda said proudly

Cindy took her grandson in her arms and had a smile from ear to ear.

"He's perfect" gloated Cindy

Brenda and Dylan sat cuddled together while everyone passed around Aiden. After a couple hours, everyone slowly started to leave and say their congratulations and goodbyes. Brandon was the last to hold his new nephew.

"Hey there Aiden, It's nice to finally meet you. Hopefully you take after me and not your father or mother." He said with an evil smirk

"Oh thanks B." Dylan laughed

Aiden had falling asleep after the big day he had had and Brandon passed him back to his dad.

"We should probably get going." Brandon said taking Kelly's hand and getting up.

Kelly went over to Brenda, "Good job, he's perfect. I can't wait for my turn."

"Me neither" the two girls hugged

Brandon and Kelly walked into the hallway holding hands. Brandon stopped mid way to the elevator and turned towards Kelly.

"Will you marry me Kel?"

"Really?" Kelly's face lit up.

"I know this isn't how people imagine being proposed to, it's just that we have done the romantic thing and I just want to be with you."

Kelly leaned in and gave Brandon a passionate kiss. "Yes of course I will marry you"

Brandon embraced her not wanting to ever let go. "We will do it right this time." He whispered

Kelly nodded and smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too."

It was a long drive home but they enjoyed each others company. Talking about the arrival of their own baby and how happy they were for Brenda and Dylan. They talked about what the sex would be and how fun it would be if they also had a boy so they could be best friends. Kelly thought they were having a girl but Brandon said boy. Kelly knew it was wishful thinking on his part.

They arrived back at the beach apartment

"What a day" Kelly said as she sat on the couch.

"I know, poor Donna and the rest of the gang, we didn't even get to open their presents yet."

"Hopefully once Brenda and Dylan get home and situated we can have them over or something like that."

Brandon got up and went into the bedroom; Kelly put her head on the back of the couch, closing her eyes.

As she opened them she saw Brandon kneeled down in front of her.

"What are you doing? Are you going to massage my feet?" Kelly joked

Brandon reached out and opened a little black box. Kelly noticed it was her ring. The ring that she had thought Brandon had sold back to get the new rings.

"I think maybe it was bad luck to change the ring situation last time. This is the ring I had originally bought for you and I want you to wear it."

Kelly smiled, as he slipped it on her hand. It was a beautiful ring, Kelly had always loved it. It was a gorgeous solitaire band with a round brilliant diamond in the middle.

"I can't believe you kept it."

"I could never get rid of it Kel, I have tried so many times. I just couldn't ever part with it. Even when we got new rings, it was part of me and you and somehow I thought if I got rid of it a piece of us would be gone too."

Kelly leaned in and kissed Brandon hard on the lips. What started out to be a long hard peck turned into a passionate one. Brandon took her hand and kissed her all the way to the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed, kissing her neck. He cupped her face and kissed her lips. Kelly gently unbuttoned Brandon's shirt and rubbed her hands across his chest. After all their clothes made it off, Brandon felt Kelly's body against his. They made love and he wasn't sure if it was the hype of them being engaged or the fact Kelly was so ripe in her pregnancy but it was the best sex they had ever experienced.

Brandon held Kelly in his arms just thinking about all the stuff they had been through together and wondered how two people so perfect for each other could have been jipped so many times. Brandon was in love with Kelly, he always had been. She was his lover, his best friend and soon to be the mother of his child and now soon to be wife. He couldn't believe how long it took them to both just realize that what they were feeling wasn't passionless, it wasn't a brother or sister relationship. It was true love, and because they had never experienced it with anyone else they didn't recognize it. It was comfortable, broken in and it just felt right.

**

Jim and Cindy had settled into Brenda and Dylan's house for the night. They were sound asleep when the phone rang. Cindy jumped up and looked at the clock; it read 5:10am.

"Hello?" She said sleepy

"Mom, it's me." Brandon said nervously

"Brandon? Is everything ok? Is Kelly ok? Is it your sister? Cindy sounded concerned.

"Everything is fine, we are at the hospital, I am sorry I woke you, Kelly is in labor. We have been here for about an hour and they have admitted her."

"Oh my god, ok we will get dressed and make our way down there."

"Ok, see you soon, we are in room 455."

Cindy hung up the phone and shook Jim.

"Honey?"

"Yeah" Jim said still with his eyes closed.

"Kelly and Brandon are at the hospital, Kelly is in labor."

**

Brandon picked his cell phone up again and dialed Steve. He wasn't going to call everyone but he wanted Steve there and he also knew Steve would be mad if he didn't call him.

"Hello?" Janet said half asleep

"I am sorry Janet, is Steve there?"

"Yeah, Brandon? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine, I am sorry to wake you."

"Its ok, hold on." Janet shook Steve, It's Brandon."

"Bran? What's up?"

"Kelly and I are at the hospital, she is in labor, and I just wanted to let you know."

Steve jumped up, "Are you serious? Ok I will be right there."

Brandon knew Steve would come down, no matter what time it was. He was one of Brandon's best friends and Kelly's for that matter. He wouldn't miss this baby for the world. Steve hung up and threw on clothes. He kissed Janet goodbye, who had decided to stay with the girls and she would make her way there later to see Kelly.

Two hours had passed, as Steve, Jim, Cindy and Dylan waited patiently for any news. Brenda had come down to the labor and delivery floor as well wheeling baby Aiden in the bassinet the hospital had provided. It wasn't completely allowed but considering the circumstances the nurse let Brenda do it and told her what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Finally Brandon had emerged, he had a tear stained face and a huge grin.

"It's a boy!"

They all hugged each other and cried. Donna and David came up running out of breath, "Did we miss it?

Brenda put her arm around Donna, "You guys are just in time."

"Can we see them?" Brenda gushed

"You all can." Brandon led the way into room 455.

They all made their way into the room, surrounding Kelly's hospital bed.

"What a night huh?" As Brenda gives Kelly a hug and peaked at the baby.

"Yeah I guess you did wait for me." They both smiled.

Kelly turned the little boy so everyone could see him. He had big blue eyes, adorable dimples and blonde curly hair.

"What's his name?" Donna whispered while she ran her finger through his blonde curls.

"Well…" Kelly looked up at Brandon, "We have decided on Justin Steven Walsh."

Steve's eyes got big "Steven?"

"Hey you said I was supposed to name my first born son after you." Kelly said with a giggle

Steve walked over to Brandon and Kelly giving them huge hugs.

"Thank you."

"Well bro, thank you for being such a good friend to us both."

After a couple hours everyone had left, except Dylan, Brenda and Aiden.

"You getting tired" Dylan moved a piece of hair behind Brenda's ear.

"A little" giving him a kiss on the lips.

Brenda got up with Aiden in her arms and sat next to Kelly on the bed. Brenda placed both babies next to each other and looked at them. Brenda looked at her son who had big greenish blue eyes and wavy dark brown hair and looked at her nephew with his big blue eyes and curly blonde hair.

"These boys are going to cause trouble aren't they?" Kelly laughed

"Probably" smirked Brenda

Brenda noticed the ring on Kelly's finger. "Oh my god? When did that happen?"

"Yesterday, after you had Aiden."

"Yay, god Brandon it's about time." She said smiling at her brother.

Dylan and Brandon walked over to their girls and their boys and looked down. All four of them just stared at the babies and looked at each other.

Brenda looked at Kelly, "Who would have thought after everything we had been through you would still be my best friend and now my sister."

Kelly laughed, "Not me"

"I missed you Kel." Brenda's face turned serious "We wasted a long time, you know?"

"I missed you too." Kelly hugged Brenda tightly "Well I mean, we are going to all be family now, we have plenty of time to make up for it, right?."

Brenda nodded, "Right."

The girls smiled at each other and looked back at their sons.

_Ok not my best chapter but I am winding down now. The story is coming to an end shortly here and everything had to kind of go in its place. There is probably going to be 2 more chapters. Hope you're still with me and I haven't lost anyone. Thanks for reading. Please review. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 The Wedding**

A year and a half had passed. It was a sunny California spring day. Not one cloud in the sky. The hustle and bustle of the caters could be heard from downstairs. The girls were giggling and getting ready in one room, the boys in another. The wedding would start in thirty minutes and the day was finally here.

The old Walsh house was decorated to the T. The backyard had a big white tent with millions of tiny white lights draped from the ceiling of it. The flowers were deep and light reds, pinks and whites and there wasn't a place that they could not be seen from. The chairs were white, there was a long white runner in between which led to a wedding alter also decorated with the same theme and color flowers. The sound of kids running around playing filled the air.

As the girls got ready, they helped her get ready. They had been up since 7am getting pretty, having their make-up and hair done. The photographer swirled around the rooms snapping pictures of the bride and groom getting ready. All her friends were there, they had helped her with her dress, shoes and veil. The photographer called out "Ladies…over here" All the girls looked in the direction each giving a big smile and huddling together.

"I can't believe this day is finally here. It seems like just yesterday we just started planning, getting used to the baby. And here it is a year and half later."

"I know time goes by so fast."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, you guys do too." looking around at her dear friends she had know for so long. They had seen great things, bad things, life changing things with her. They had grown up together.

All of a sudden there is a knock on the door.

"I come bringing bouquets" Cindy smiled "Wow look at all of you, you girls look incredible, especially you." looking at the bride.

"Thank you"

"Well you guys almost ready? The boys have made their way downstairs already and the ceremony is about to start."

"Here goes nothing." They all laughed, like there was a chance at turning back now.

The bridesmaid dresses were made by no other than Donna Martin Silver. She had designed them and they were gorgeous. They were a soft berry color. They were strapless, with a tight bodice that laced up the back; the bottom was straight and long. Most of the girls had their hair up, with that messy, it took two seconds look that in reality took hours. One by one the four girls made it down the aisle. Walking slowly to go with the wedding march playing in the background. Smiling and winking at people they recognized in the crowd and then meeting eyes with their significant others filed in a line at the side of the alter. Then came the kids. Hannah, Maddy, Olivia and Little John made their way down the aisle. Then Justin, Jenna and Aiden made there way down arm and arm. You could hear the awwwww's as they slowly walked down getting side tracked along the way. Cindy scooped the little ones the end of the aisle because they would stay there pulling the ribbon and flowers down from the chairs if you let them.

Everyone rose as the bride emerged from the back door of the house. He saw her, she looked beautiful. Her hair was down, with a hint of wave and curl. She smiled as she got close and saw him. Her eyes never leaving his, she walked slowly down the aisle.

"You nervous?" he whispered

"Not at all" looking down the aisle at her groom.

She reached the front and he took her hand. They smiled at each other as she stepped up on to the alter.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the love of these two people….."

As the ceremony went on it was time for the vows, they faced each other, melting into each others eyes.

She began, "There was a time when I never thought this would happen. I have loved you for so long, I don't remember a time when I didn't. You are my best friend, my lover and my soul mate. I take you as my husband and partner, to love and cherish, through good times and bad, through the rest of my life." She smiled as tears ran down her face.

He returned the smile, "I dreamed this day would come for us. I love you more now than ever before even though I never thought it was possible. I look at you and my days get better. A smile, a look, or a touch from you can make everything bad go away. You are my best friend, my lover and my soul mate. I take you as my wife and partner, to love and cherish, through good times and bad, through the rest of my life." She reached up and wiped the tear that had made its way out of his eye.

They then exchanged their rings. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.

They two smiled at each other and leaned in. He took her in his arms kissing her passionately. As the separated they smiled as their foreheads met. "I love you" he whispered

"I love you too." She whispered back

They turned to face their family and friends as they held hands.

"Let me be the first to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Brandon Walsh."

Kelly looked at Brandon and kissed him again hard on the lips.

The crowd clapped and cheered. They walked down the aisle arm and arm.

Brenda and Dylan were first to follow, locking arms, making their way down following the bride and groom.

"Aren't you glad we had a small ceremony at the beach with just our close friends and families?" She whispered

Dylan looking around at all the people, "Absolutely" he smiled. He was never big on crowds and being the center of attention.

Donna and David smiled at each other as they locked arms

Janet and Steve were next

Andrea and Jessie were the last of them

Followed by the kids.

As they ate dinner, Brenda and Dylan had stood up hitting their knives against their glass to get everyone's attention. Dylan put his arm around her.

"I have a confession to make to everyone", Brenda paused, "I have been secretly hoping the two of you would get together since freshman year in college. I have seen the way you look at each other and the chemistry that you had with one another."

"You just wanted them to hook up so you could have Dylan to yourself." Steve said joking, making everyone laugh.

"Well maybe a little" Brenda smiled and laughed, looking up at Dylan. "No but really, I think I knew you guys were made for each other before you guys did yourself. I think we all did. Brandon…You are the best brother a girl could ask for. You have always been there for me over the years and today you did the best thing a brother could ever do for her sister. You made my best friend my sister. Kelly I couldn't of asked for a better sister in law and I know you guys will have a life filled with love and happiness, I love you both" She smiled at the newlyweds. She looked up at Dylan giving him the go that it was his turn.

"Well bro, we have been through a lot together. The good, the bad and the ugly. You were always my straight arrow that tried to guide me through life. Picking me up if I fell and what did I do, I took out your sister" he paused, "A few times. And no matter what happened with Bren and I, you were still my friend even though I didn't deserve it. I am so happy you guys have each other. Let's raise our glass…to Brandon and Kelly, may you have a life filled with happiness and be blessed with many many many children. Cheers.

As the night went on it was time for their first dance. The grabbed hands as the song started to play.

"At laaaast, my loooooove has come along."

They danced, laughed and kissed as the song played through. Justin had run up tugging on Brandon's pant leg while they were dancing. Brandon picked him up and all 3 of them danced together.

"Can you believe we finally did it?" Brandon said giving her a kiss on the tip of her nose

"Practice makes perfect I guess." She smiled.

All the years they had been on and off. Brandon had asked Kelly to marry him three times including this time. He never imagined marrying anyone else. He had his girl finally, he had his son, he had the best family and friends a guy could ask for, he had everything he had always wanted.

Brenda pulled Dylan into her resting her head on his chest.

"Well they did it finally huh." She said looking up at him

"Yep" He kissed her forehead. "Are you feeling ok? He said as he rubbed her belly

"I feel great, but I felt great with Aiden too. So I guess I am lucky, but I guess it could get worse."

"Get used to it, I told you I was going to keep you barefoot and pregnant."

"Sadly I know you are not joking." she leaned in closer to him

"You're really not disappointed we didn't have a big wedding?" Dylan said looking down

"Nope, honestly I would have liked to have it just the three of us but I knew we would never hear the end of it."

She leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. What started out as an innocent peck turned into a passionate one lasting a few minutes.

Steve whirled Janet around and leaned close to Dylan and Brenda, "Umm Mr. and Mrs. McKay? That's how you got knocked up…..both times."

Dylan and Brenda smiled mid kiss. And both looked at Steve.

"Shut up Steve" Brenda still smiling from the comment.

"Sanders you really know how to ruin the moment."

"I know I know guys, I can't control him, I have tried, I am sorry." Janet said as she moved into Steve

"Hey you two" Donna and David came closer.

Soon to be joined by Andrea, Jessie and Brandon and Kelly.

"Great wedding guys" Donna said smiling.

"Yeah it's about time." Steve said sarcastically

"Thank you guys for being such great friends." Kelly was feeling sentimental

Just then they heard some kid chaos coming from a few feet away.

They all stopped dancing and stood there and looked as Aiden was holding Jenna's hand pulling her to one side and Justin holding the other hand was pulling her the opposite way.

The gang looked at one another and Steve started laughing hysterically in the background.

They all let out a big sigh that ended with a laugh.

"Looks like history is repeating itself." Dylan said smiling.

Brenda elbowed him in the stomach. "Not funny at all"

_Ok so there is one more chapter, well I think. I mean I could add on and go from here but I think it's time. I hope you liked the surprise and I hope I had you guessing which couple was getting married. I decided to give Brelly a much deserved wedding. Brenda and Dylan honestly… I always thought of them getting married on the beach somewhere, even eloping but I kept their wedding small, private like they were. Also with a new triangle brewing with the kids I may just write a sequel LMAO. The last chapter won't be up until next week, I am going out of town this weekend. So have a good one. The last chapter will be an update chapter, farther in the future. I think anyway. Oh and by the way I didn't say who was walking her down the aisle because I didn't want to give away who the bride was. I guess it would be Kelly's father, but maybe Nat. It's up to you who you want it to be. Thanks for reading and you know what to do._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 The way it should be**

Brenda and Dylan cleared the table and started the dishes.

"It's so quiet, I wonder why." As Brenda looked over her shoulder to the living room.

"It's nice don't you think." Dylan smiled and took the plate from Brenda's hand. He set it down and pulled her in close to him. He kissed her long and hard.

"Honey, let me finish this." Brenda said pulling away from his kiss.

"We can finish later" Dylan continued to kiss her.

"Oh my god, gross. Can't you guys just be like normal parents and not talk to each other." Emma said making a face.

Dylan pulled away from Brenda, "Don't you have homework or something to do?"

"Nope… finished. I am going out."

Dylan walked over to his 16 year old daughter. "Where are you going? It's almost 8 o'clock."

"Dad, gimme a break, I am going to Tom's, he should be here soon."

"Emma, why don't you guys just hang out here. You know I hate the fact you go over to his house all the time. His parents are always conveniently out of town." Brenda said walking closer to them.

"Mom, you let Aiden go to Jenna's all the time.

"Yeah well, we know they are staying out of trouble because David and Donna are watching, plus your brother is older than you". Brenda gave a sneaky smile.

The doorbell rang, "I'll get it, it's probably Tom."

Dylan put his arm around Brenda, "Yay its Tom."

"Shhh" Brenda said giving Dylan a kiss on the cheek and shaking her head.

Emma and Tom walked in to the kitchen, "Mom…Dad you remember Tom."

"How could we forget." Dylan nodded at Tom as Brenda elbowed him on the stomach.

"Hey Tom." Brenda said smiling.

Dylan looked Tom up and down. He had a James Dean look to him. He was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, with black converse. He had tattoos on his arm and a piercing in his chin. As the two sat down flirting and talking at the kitchen table, Dylan kept an eye on Tom.

"There is something about that guy I don't like." Dylan whispered

Brenda looked up and looked at her daughter batting her big blues at Tom, "I think he's cute."

"Cute…. Bren, whatever." Dylan rolled his eyes

Brenda moved closer to Dylan and wrapped her arms around his neck, "He actually reminds me of you."

"Me yeah right, I never looked like that." Dylan looked Tom up and down

Brenda smiled, "Add some 90's fashion, add an ear ring, keep the white t-shirt and jeans, raise his hair about 2 inches and give him a tad bit longer sideburns and babe, it's you." Brenda kissed him on the cheek but Dylan didn't look at her.

Brenda took her hand and moved his chin to look at her. "You're acting like my father."

"Well at the time we thought your father was crazy but Bren, you and I both know, he had a point. I mean the things we were doing together. "Dylan shook his head fast picturing it. "I will kill Emma if she is doing those things with him."

"Babe she probably is."

Dylan's eyes got wide, "You think? You think they are….."

"I don't know, maybe" Brenda smiled as she looked at his face.

"Ugh I am going to go lay down."

"Mom….Dad we are going to go to Tom's."

"Your curfew is 11, don't be late." Brenda said as she started putting dishes away.

"Yep see ya." Tom and Emma grabbed hands and Dylan saw him kiss her on top of her head.

He shook his head. "So now I understand Jim Walsh."

Brenda went up and cuddled into his chest, "Aww babe it will be ok." The two walked in to the living room and sat on the couch.

Just as they were getting comfortable, the phone rang. Dylan reached over and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hey Dylan, its Donna."

"Hey Don, what's happening?"

"Well…is Bren there?"

"Sure, everything ok?"

"Umm yeah….. Everything is fine."

"Ok, here she is."

Dylan handed over the phone to Brenda and shrugged.

"Hey Don, what's up?"

"Hey Bren, I wanted to talk to you, Jenna and Aiden came to us today asking if it was ok for them to go away for the weekend."

Brenda looked at Dylan, "Oh really? Where do they want to go" Dylan moved closer to try to listen in on the phone call.

"Mexico."

Brenda laughed, "Mexico huh. Well donna, what did you tell them?"

"I told them David and I would have to talk about it but I don't know. I love Aiden, he's a nice boy but isn't that a little much letting our 18 yr old kids go away for the weekend together."

"Well it's ok with me but only if it ok with you. If you remember, I went to Baja with Dylan and I was only 17."

Donna laughed, "Yeah well you lied to Jim and Cindy"

"Hey they had originally said yes."

At this time Dylan is laughing quietly of the idea, that Aiden wants to take his girlfriend of 3 years to Mexico just like he did way back when.

"Whatever you and David decide is ok with me Donna."

"Well….thinking back to your trip, and if Aiden was the girl, would you let her go?"

"Honestly Donna, I would, I don't on the other hand think that Dylan would but…..I could change his mind. When Dylan and I went to Baja it was harmless. We danced and surfed it was a really incredible night."

"Did you guys sleep in the same bed?"

Brenda sat quiet for a moment. She didn't want to scare Donna with the truth, especially because she was well aware of the waiting till marriage speech she was giving Jenna just like her mother did to her. What Donna did not know was that Aiden talked to Dylan about Jenna and how she was waiting for marriage, he had also told his dad she gave in and had been sexually active since prom last year.

"Yes we slept in the same bed but Don, we have to trust our kids to make the right decisions. Aiden loves Jenna, I am sure he just wants to take her surfing."

"You're probably right. But Bren, did you guys….you know…do it?"

Brenda laughed, "Goodbye Donna."

"Bren? Wait"

"Did you?"

Brenda let out a sigh, "Yes Donna, we did, actually a few times."Brenda let out a giggle.

"Night Don, it will be fine, let me know what you guys decide."

"Night Bren." Donna hung up the phone

Brenda was now laughing, "Oh man Donna, has no clue."

"Who would have thought she would have been Felice reincarnated." Dylan said smiling

The thought of another Felice made Brenda cringe, "Eeek, Isn't it nice our kids can talk to us."

"Babe I am going to check on the kids and head to bed, I am so tired lately." Brenda said grabbing her book and walking in the direction of the stairs.

"I'll be up in a minute." Dylan said reading over his story draft.

Brenda headed upstairs and peaked in, the twins who were 12; Jack Jr and Katie were sound asleep. Aiden was probably at David and Donnas', Emma was at Tom's, and finally the newest of the bunch, which was a surprise, Danielle was in her crib and had just celebrated her 2nd birthday. Brenda lay down in her bed and thought about her life. It was perfect. She had the love of her life, she had 5 beautiful kids, she couldn't be happier. Dylan crawled into bed and pulled Brenda onto his arms. Brenda looked up and Dylan and smiled. She kissed him on the lips and she rolled over and sat on top of him. Dylan rubbed the top of her legs and moved his hands across her butt.

"Any regrets? Brenda sat up and looked at him deep into his eyes.

"Regrets? What do you mean?"

"You know life, regrets?"

Regrets no way, I love my life and I was thinking….." Pulling her down and kissing her. "I may want another baby." Dylan raised his eyebrows smiling

Brenda smiled, "6 kids huh" Brenda remembered the fantasy Dylan had back in high school. "We'll see."

**

It was Christmas Eve and Kelly was busy getting everything set up for dinner. Her and Brandon always had the gang over for Christmas. They had Christmas Eve and Brenda and Dylan had Christmas day. For the last 10 years, Brandon and Kelly were living next door to the McKay's. As soon as the house had been put up for sale Brandon put an offer on it. They had 3 children, Justin, Elizabeth and Megan. Justin was 18, Elizabeth was 16 and Megan was 12.

"Just, can you help me for a sec." Kelly yelled from the kitchen.

"Sure mom, hold on." Justin came into the kitchen and kissed his mom on the cheek. Justin was a sweet boy, very Brandon. He was Editor of the West Beverly Blaze, he was toying with the idea of heading to Berkeley in the fall with Aiden. He and Aiden were extremely close. They did everything together and since Aiden took after his father, they were glad Aiden had a cousin/best friend to be a positive influence on him.

"Thank you." Kelly smiled, "Why don't you go next door and see of your aunt and uncle need any help bringing anything over, since your aunt Brenda is about to pop."

"Ok mom"

Brandon came in just as Justin was leaving to head next door.

"Hey baby." He pulled his wife in close and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Hey."

"It smells so good in here, what time is everyone coming over?" Brandon said while lifting the top of the pot.

"They should be here at 5, which is in an hour and I still have to jump in the shower."

"ooo want to conserve water?"

Kelly giggled and moved closer and felt his lips under her ear. "Maybe"

"Alright I am going to head up and get ready, knowing Donna she will be here early. She is always early."

"Ok hun, I am going to run next door also and see if I can help Justin, you know Brenda already gave him a handful of things to bring over."

Kelly nodded and walked upstairs. Brandon headed out the back door and started his short walk next door. He opened the back door and saw his very pregnant sister piling different dishes into Justin's arms.

"Hey sis, let me help too."

"Hey Brandon, how's Kelly coming along?"

"Good, she is pretty much done; she just got in the shower."

Brenda nodded, "How is she always so put together and on time." Brenda looked frantic taking things out of the oven and moving of course slowly since she was big.

Brandon smiled and laughed at his sister, "Probably because you have a million kids."

Brenda looked at her brother and raised one eyebrow, "Well tell your friend he is sooo going to get snipped cause I am not having anymore. I am done."

Brandon nodded slowly, "Sure."

All boys gathered the dishes Brenda had made and took them next door.

It was 5'oclock and everyone had finally made their way over to the "new" Walsh house. As everyone gathered around the tree smiling and talking, Brenda and Kelly sat close to one another. Brenda looked at her friend and smiled.

As they scanned the room they saw Steve and Janet with their 3 kids, Maddy, Olivia and Steve Junior, yep Steve finally got his boy. Sitting next to them were Donna and David with Jenna sitting on Aiden's lap, John Jr. who was home from college. Andrea was there with Hannah, Jessie and Andrea had recently divorced and Hannah had agreed to come spend Christmas with her mom so she wasn't alone, Hannah graduated from Yale and she was offered a journalist job in New York. Jim and Cindy were there too, they had moved back to Beverly Hills 5 years ago and lived down the street from their kids and grandkids. Danielle was sitting on Jim's lap singing carols with him. Then it came back to Kelly and Brenda, Brenda was pregnant with her 6th child, and was due any day. Kelly was actually 6 weeks pregnant with her 4th baby but hadn't told anyone but Brandon.

Brandon and Dylan walked in from the kitchen and saw their ladies. The both walked over to the girls and placed their arms around them from the back. Brenda looked up and gave Dylan a kiss on the lips. Kelly looked up at Brandon and gave him a smile. It was perfect, friends and family gathering together on Christmas like they have for so many years. It was exactly The Way it Should Be.

_Hope you enjoyed my first fanfic. I enjoyed writing it and always wanted to see this kind of thing happen. All the royal couples together, with kids happy and close still. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks for all the reviews and sticking with me. I hope you continue to read my stories. _


End file.
